Prohibited
by I'm a damn monster
Summary: without synopsis


Hace cuatro milenios los primeros demonios habían pisado las tierras firmes de Japón. Un pequeño grupo de demonios perro, haciéndose llamar el clan Luna, por su característica marca en forma de luna creciente, se habían establecido en las regiones del oeste. Simultáneamente, otro grupo de demonios habían tomado las regiones del este, los demonios gato, haciéndose llamar el clan Sol, por las marcas en forma de sol. Y con el tiempo un grupo de demonios lobo que se quedaron en las tierras del norte.

Ellos aún no tenían la capacidad total de tomar la forma humana así que los fundadores de las tres razas completamente limpias, pasaban la mayoría del tiempo en sus formas originales.

Los de la Luna, eran perros gigantes y blancos, llevando en sus cuerpos la luna creciente y líneas púrpuras que podían aparecer en una sola línea, en líneas dobles o, en el caso extremo y sumamente raro, en tres, pero jamás en cuarto o más. Los del Sol eran gatos naranja, enormes, con colmillos por lo menos cinco veces más grandes que los de la Luna, llevando en sus abrigos los soles. Los lobos eran parecidos a los de la Luna pero a la vez eran completamente diferentes. La mayoría de ellos eran de abrigo marrón, algunos con el abrigo blanco, gris, negro y hasta de colores combinados, sin ningunas marcas.

Desde el principio, los de la Luna y Sol no podían soportarse, mucho menos verse. Si por casualidad se encontraban de inmediato el encuentro irrumpió en una pelea ardiente de los individuales para luego convertirse en algo que incumbe a todo el grupo.

Como había pocos, sabían que tenían que reproducirse, pero jamás se mezclarán entre sí. Por eso cada una de las razas empezó a producir herederos.

Los gatos no tenían algún gusto específico en con quien aparearse, ellos estaban dispuesto aparearse con todas las razas que existían pero jamás en su vida se aparearían y mezclarían su sangre gato con algún perro perteneciendo al clan Luna.

Los lobos se mantenían limitados entre su propia raza y la raza de demonios perros, mientras que El clan Luna no tenía pensado mezclarse con nadie que no perteneciera al clan. Bajo ningunas circunstancias dejarían que su sangre pura y aristocrática de perros se manchara con las sangres de las otras razas, ni siquiera con las de lobos.

Como la mayoría eran hermanos y alguno que otro primo o prima, empezaron por aparearse entre sí. No les importó la relación sanguínea, que estaban cometiendo el incesto, tan solo el instinto de crear el número más grande de cachorros posibles. El instinto animal y sexual, porque cada uno quería satisfacer sus necesidades más bajas y primitivas.

A la hora de aparearse, el clan Luna había creado y formado todo un ritual, donde el macho marca a la hembra, mordiéndole el cuello, para inyectarle su veneno, dejándoles saber a los otros machos que no tenían permiso de aparearse con la hembra que lleva el veneno de otro y que la unión sea permanente. Pero el ritual resultó sumamente doloroso para las hembras ya que el macho a la hora de hacer ritual resultó muy crudo y salvaje, lastimándolas a la hora de penetración, que decir a la hora de la mordida. Pero aún así las hembras habían quedado en cinta y el número de miembros aumentaba.

Los niños nacían completamente sanos, siendo demonios, la mezcla entre los miembros de su propia familia no les hacía ningún efecto.

Poco a poco, con las generaciones empezaron a adquirir y controlar la habilidad de tomar las formas humanas, así que la forma de aparearse cambió drásticamente. Para muchos la hora de aparearse resultó muy incómoda ya que las leyes, que habían establecido al momento de tomar la decisión de quedarse permanentemente en aquellas tierras, cambiaron.

Ya no dejaban aparearse en la forma demoniaca, solamente en la forma humana, acostados. Otra ley que se tomó en cuenta fue la restricción de apareamiento entre los progenitores y los hijos, porque al principio si la hembra marcada moría o el macho, estaban obligados a aparearse con sus propios hijos, así la madre terminó apareándose con su propio hijo, usualmente con el hijo primogénito, y el padre terminó preñando a sus propias hijas, para que le dieran más herederos.

Con el tiempo la ley de apareamiento volvió a cambiar, esta vez dejando más libertad a la hora de aparearse en las formas humanas. Si la pareja deseaba hacerlo de alguna otra manera, en alguna otra posición que resultó más cómoda para ellos, tenían el permiso de ejecutarlo de esa manera, siempre y cuando se encontraban en sus formas humanas, pero lo que si era recto y estricto fue el ritual a la hora de apareamiento.

Las condenas al no hacer las cosas como la ley las indican, eran la muerte y una buena tortura. Claro que los castigos podían ser algo más suaves si la infracción de la ley no era tan grave. Al final se había establecido que cualquier falta de la ley era perdonable después de un buen descargo físico, siempre y cuando no se faltaba la ley de no aparearse con los seres de otras razas, mucho menos que existiera alguien capaz de atreverse a aparearse con alguno del clan Sol. En aquellos casos, porque los había, terminaron siendo decapitados, descuartizados, quemados o enterrados vivos, fuera hombre o mujer, no importaba. Y si de aquella unión nacieron niños, terminaron asesinados, la mayoría de las veces terminaron ahogados en algún rio.

Poco a poco las familias empezaron a emigrar en otras partes dentro del territorio del oeste. Los que eran más importantes, empezaron a construir castillos majestuosos. Otros habían creado aldeas donde vivían en chozas.

Pronto empezaron a formar escuelas, pero solo para niños. Donde los varones aprendían a leer y escribir como también pelear usando espadas y calcular. Las niñas se quedaban en casas con sus madres, tías o abuelas aprendiendo a cocinar, coser, limpiar. También aprendían sobre el arte de seducción y belleza.

En algunos casos los cachorros empezaron a aparecer con orejas de perro, algunos sin rasgos púrpuras y melena azabache dentro de la misma raza. Pronto esas apariencias se convirtieron en algo completamente normal, pocos aún conservaban la apariencia completamente limpia; rasgos, luna creciente, pelo blanco y plateado y ojos dorados.

Como de vez en cuando irrumpía alguna batalla entre los perros y los gatos en los bordes de las regiones, los perros siempre contaban con el apoyo de los lobos aún y cuando ellos no se apareaban con ellos.

Con cada nueva generación el clan Luna era más poderoso en número y llegó ser más poderoso de otros dos clanes. Han logrado mantener su linaje aristocrático y puro, una raza completamente pura durante muchos siglos. Los matrimonios eran arreglados, normalmente entre hermanos o primos, en casos extremos permitían matrimonios entre tío y sobrina y viceversa. Había algunos que querían salir de ese ciclo interminable de incesto porque uno no solamente era hermano sino primo segundo de la prima tercera y sobrino o sobrina de alguien tercero o cuarto. Eran esposos y padres de sus hijos pero por más que trataban de salir no lograron hacerlo y terminaron continuando ese mismo ciclo sin cabeza y cola.

…

Una hermosa mujer pelinegra de unos diecisiete años se encontraba jugando con su pequeña hija de tres años, azabache. Su piel era cremosa y suave como pétalos de alguna flor, sus ojos grandes y azules, llenos de inocencia, dos mechones delanteros sujetados por una cinta rosada y orejas de perro del mismo color que su melena. En su rostro había una línea en cada mejilla y una luna creciente en su frente y la otra en el lado izquierdo del cuello. Vestía un precioso kimono rosado con dibujitos de flores y abejas y obi de un rosa vibrante.

La tenue y dulce risa de la niña resonaba por el prado detrás del pequeño palacio. Kikyo le estaba haciendo cosquillas a su pequeña Kagome justamente antes de que la imponente figura paternal de la niña se hiciera presente.

—¡Papá! —gritó emocionada la pequeña Kagome al ver a su padre. Se impulsó corriendo hacia él hasta lanzarse en sus brazos. Inuyasha rodeó el pequeño cuerpecito de su hija con su brazo, dedicándole una amplia sonrisa y un beso en la mejilla.

—¿Cómo está mi dulce princesa? —le preguntó cariñosamente a la vez que Kikyo se acercaba a ellos sonriente.

—Bien —contestó la pequeña azabache con una sonrisa ensanchada en su rostro y ojos chocolates agrandados.

Con otro brazo, Inuyasha abrazó el hombro de Kikyo hasta acercarla en un beso amoroso.

La niña se los quedó viendo maravillada con la boca abierta. Al separarse, la mamá de la niña se sonrojó levemente, siempre cuando se besaban enfrente de su hija la ponía apenada y a Inuyasha simplemente le encantaban los sonrojos de su mujer.

Ambos tenían orejas de perro pero Inuyasha tenía la melena plateada y ojos dorados. Tampoco tenía líneas en su rostro o cuerpo, su luna creciente se encontraba en el ombligo. Y aunque la niña era copia de su madre, no tenía líneas y tampoco tenía luna creciente en la frente sino en el mismo lugar que su padre, en el ombligo.

Antes de ser esposos eran primos. Los padres de ambos prácticamente los obligaron a aparearse. Al principio tenían pensado juntar a Sesshomaru y Kikyo ya que Sesshomaru era el primogénito de Irasue e Inu no Taisho y Kikyo era la hija única de Naraku y Tsubaky. Pero pronto abandonaron la idea y prefirieron a juntar a Kikyo con Inuyasha. De niños eran muy unidos, pasaban mucho tiempo juntos haciendo muchas cosas en común, pero nunca se han visto como algo más que primos y eso era un problema.

Las cosas cambiaron drásticamente la misma noche de apareamiento y después cuando Kikyo resultó embarazada de Kagome. Hasta ahora ella era su única hija, su más adorado y apreciado tesoro.

Pero Inuyasha no venía solo. Venía acompañado de su hermano Sesshomaru, quien era portador de todas las marcas del clan; luna creciente en la frente y dobles líneas en el rostro, las extremidades y caderas, color dorado de sus ojos y la melena larga y plateada.

—Adivina quien vino por ti princesa —la incitó Inuyasha a darse cuenta de la presencia de Sesshomaru. La niña ladeó un poco su torso para ver más allá y se emocionó mucho cuando vio a su tío Sesshomaru.

—¡Tío Sesomalu! —gritó Kagome con los ojos brillosos de emoción porque hace unos días habían acordado que ella se iría a pasar un periodo de tres días a castillo de su tío.

Logró bajarse de los brazos de su padre para correr hacia Sesshomaru y aferrarse a la hakama de Sesshomaru, abrazándose a la pierna derecha del peli plateado. Ese la miró de soslayo con su expresión serena, fría e indiferente. Desde un principio, la niña le era prácticamente indiferente, evitaba verla como le era posible y las pocas veces que la veía se aguantaba su presencia.

Esta vez él hizo un esfuerzo sobrenatural al aceptar tener a su sobrina en el castillo, ordenó prepararle la habitación, le regaló unos cuantos kimonos y también terminó por regalarle a un dragón de dos cabezas como animal doméstico.

La niña estaba encantada con él pero al cumplir siete años, empezó a perder contacto con su tío. Ese mismo año fue mordida por una serpiente cuyo veneno era sumamente peligroso y hasta mortal para los demonios perros. Los médicos aseguraban que no había nada que podía hacerse para salvar a la niña.

En ese entonces Kikyo estaba inconsolable, se pasaba días al lado de su hija, llorando, orando, Inuyasha se la pasaba deprimido o sumamente de mal humor. Sesshomaru no pareció afectado pero en el momento que el médico midió una última vez el pulso de la niña y había anunciado que su sobrina estaba agonizando algo se sacudió dentro de él.

Un escalofrío lo recorrió por completo, de repente todo lo que había vivido con la niña se desarrolló delante de sus ojos. Sintió como la frente le estaba palpitando, un zumbido en la cabeza lo aisló del exterior.

Avanzó estoicamente hacia el futón donde yacía Kagome inconsciente con gotas de sudor frío sobre su rostro, las extremidades cada vez más heladas y el pulso cada vez más débil y apenas perceptible. La acercó a si, le movió los mechones que caían sobre el rostro. Kikyo seguía llorando a todo pulmón en el pecho de Inuyasha, él trataba de aguantarse pero la frustración y la idea de perder a su pequeña princesa simplemente lo quebraban por dentro.

Tocó una de sus manos, el frío que emanaba la extremidad lo preocupó pero como siempre su semblante no lo mostró.

Se mordió la mano derecha, exprimió un poco de su sangre y la contuvo en su boca. Se acercó al rostro de Kagome, le acarició las mejillas un poco antes de unir sus labios con los de la pequeña. Se inmiscuyó en su boca, le cerró la entrada de aire por la nariz para que se viera obligada a tragar. Kikyo e Inuyasha se quedaron helados con la escena. ¿Acaso Sesshomaru estaba besando a su hija?

Kikyo estaba a punto de desmayarse e Inuyasha estaba a punto de golpear a su hermano por la osadía, pero ninguno de los dos hizo nada.

La atrajo un poco más a sí solo para morderla con fuerza en el cuello e inyectarle una fuerte dosis de veneno. De pronto sintió que alguien lo jaló por la melena, Kagome había abierto abruptamente los ojos, su cuerpo empezó a calentarse. Sacó sus colmillos de su cuello y Kagome volvió a perder la consciencia. Volvió a exprimir más sangre de su mano y volvió a pasársela por la boca.

Al terminar no pudo evitar lamer los labios de Kagome, la mente se le nubló cuando se encontró a sí mismo explorando la cavidad bucal de su sobrina. Algo se sobresaltó en su interior, no quería separarse de sus labios, eran tan dulces y suave, pero si seguía besándola podrían darse cuenta que no solo se trataba de pasarle sangre por la boca sino que el gesto se había convertido en un beso de hombre y fue entonces que él decidió alejarse definitivamente de ella aunque con lo que hizo ahora ella era su propiedad. Era completamente suya, porque si él quisiera podría quedarse con ella. Porque ahora ella llevaba su olor en ella pero para que el lazo que se creó entre ellos se conservará deberían consumar el amor. Él debería tomar su cuerpo.

Pero no lo hizo y la luna creciente en el cuello de Kagome se desvaneció por completo en dos años de aquel suceso y el olor de Sesshomaru se perdió por completo.

…

Como los años iban pasando y Kagome se acercaba a la edad en la que su cuerpo dejaría de ser un cuerpo de niña y se convertiría en un cuerpo de mujer, su aroma empezaba a cambiar. El aroma infantil y dulce de jazmín y sakura fue reemplazado por un aroma cada vez más embriagador y sensual de lavanda para los sentidos de macho.

A los once años sus curvas empezaron a formarse, a los doce tuvo su primer periodo y a los trece años su cuerpo se había desarrollado tanto que era una deliciosa mezcla de infantiles y sensualidad de una mujer adulta. Y aunque Sesshomaru se había dicho no verla más no pudo evitar observar de lejos, de manera que ella nunca se había dado cuenta. Quería convencerse a sí mismo que lo que estaba haciendo era protegerla, cuidarla de lejos cuando en realidad la deseaba como hembra, especialmente cuando empezó a desarrollarse.

Cuando su aroma empezó a golpear su olfato, indicando que estaba entrando en fase donde su cuerpo estará listo para concebir cachorros y se encontraba tomando un baño en las termas a duras penas se aguantaba de no salir y tomarla. Lo mucho que le ardía el miembro dentro de la hakama pidiéndole a gritos hundirse entre los pliegues vaginales, perderse en aquella calidez y estrechez que seguramente representaba el sexo de la hija de su hermano.

Inuyasha y Kikyo le habían prometido cumplirle cualquier deseo como la recompensa de que haya salvado la vida de Kagome. Había pensado mucho tiempo que pedir hasta que al final tenía perfectamente claro lo que quería tener.

—Sesshomaru… ¿tú por aquí? —se extrañó Inuyasha al ver a su hermano.

—¿Algún problema con que haya venido? — usaba un tono sarcástico.

—No, para nada —negó Inuyasha acompañado de Kikyo—. Solo que nos toma por sorpresa después de tanto tiempo.

—Pues ahora tendrán que acostumbrarse a tratar más seguido conmigo.

—¿Y eso? —se extrañaron ambos.

—He venido a exigir mi recompensa al haber salvado a Kagome —habló con voz gélida y expresión inmutable.

—Dinos. Sabes que puedes pedir lo que quieras —le dijo Inuyasha.

—¿Lo que quiera? —preguntó elevando una ceja, con un poco de malicia en la voz.

—Lo que quieras —repitió determinado sin presentir que lo que venía a continuación era algo que jamás hubiera imaginado Sesshomaru le pediría.

Sesshomaru sonrió con perversión y malicia. —Muy bien, Inuyasha. Quiero que me entregues a tu hija.

—¿Qué? —preguntaron Kikyo e Inuyasha al unísono, incrédulos.

—Quiero a tu hija —repitió decidido.

—Es nuestra única hija, Sesshomaru por favor —le rogó Kikyo pero Sesshomaru no retractaba en su decisión.

—¿Y eso qué? —bufó fríamente— Son jóvenes, pueden tener los hijos que quieran.

—Pero, ¿por qué precisamente Kagome? —volvió a preguntar Kikyo bajo el shock.

—Porque me da la gana hacerla mi mujer —respondió con frialdad y determinación—. Me gusta.

—Pero Kagome apenas es una niña. Una cachorra —intervino Inuyasha sin terminar de entender cómo, cuándo y el porqué de la decisión de Sesshomaru.

—Una cachorra a punto de convertirse en mujer y que está en su plena capacidad de concebir hijos —le acordó Sesshomaru fríamente.

—¡Es tu sobrina! Sangre de tu sangre —volvió a interferir Kikyo quien quería que su hija se saliera de ese ciclo interminable de incesto.

—Eso a mí no me importa, cuñada —recalcó la última palabra, dándole una connotación sarcástica porque Kikyo antes de ser su cuñada era su prima y estaba emparejada con su hermano, llevando la misma sangre—. La deseo como mujer. A demás… saben perfectamente que tenemos que mantener nuestro linaje. No sería la primera vez que sucede un caso como lo va ser el mío con Kagome… La quiero lista para mañana —se limitó a decir volteando para irse.

—¿Mañana? —gritaron Inuyasha y Kikyo al unísono, aún más aterrados.

—¿Tan pronto?

Se detuvo sólo para explicarles —Será para examinar, cerciorarme de que no ha sido tocada por ningún macho y si está en la fase de ovulación.

…

Kagome se encontraba aseándose con la esencia de lavanda con pétalos de violeta. Se dedicaba a cada parte de su cuerpo detallando los cambios que había sufrido durante estos últimos tres años. Se levantó de la lujosa tina que tenía en el cuarto de baño de su habitación.

El agua corrió por su piel hacia abajo, tomó una toalla para secarse, se untó con cuidado con el aceite de lavanda y al terminar se cubrió con la yukata rosada y corta. La dejó desatada, cogió la peineta para peinarse y se sentó en su futón.

Kikyo tocó las puertas de la habitación de su hija y al recibir una afirmación por parte de su niña preciosa entró con un semblante melancólico.

Sonrió pero su sonrisa era algo forzada. Caminó hacia el futón y se sentó junto a ella mirándola con nostalgia a la vez que le acariciaba la melena azabache. Kagome la miró y pronto notó que su madre tenía una expresión preocupada, una mirada triste.

—¿Qué pasa mamá? —le preguntó preocupada—¿Por qué tienes esa cara?

—Kagome —la llamó serena, inhalando aire y tomando las manos de su hija entre las suyas—, hijita. Tengo algo muy importante que decirte.

—¿Qué cosa mami? —se preocupó Kagome.

Kikyo no sabía cómo decirle a su hija que Sesshomaru quería desposarla, que la quería para que ella fuera su mujer, que le pariera herederos… Guardó silencio para luego empezar lo más serena y despacio posible.

—Tu tío Sesshomaru… busca contraer matrimonio contigo. Tu tío quiere hacerte su mujer.

Al principio Kagome pensó haber escuchado mal, segundo siguiente fue sacudida por un escalofrío que le dejó una sensación pesada en las extremidades, empalideció pocos segundos después y sintió un malestar en la boca de estomago.

—¿Mi tío?

Artículo ida, con la mente ausente, la mirada perdida y, con los labios completamente pálidos, sintió un leve mareo en la cabeza.

—Mañana vendrá a verte, te quiere aseada y perfumada para… examinarte.

—¿Examinarme?

Repitió bajamente Kagome sintiendo una opresión en su pecho, una terrible angustia.

—Es para cerciorarse si eres pura y si… te encuentras en los días de concebir —le explicó Kikyo al ver lo mal y asustada que se veía y con razón.

Qué más quisiera Kikyo oponerse rotundamente a entregarla a Sesshomaru, hubiera querido que ella se escapara y que hiciera otra vida lejos del clan Luna, que fuera diferente a todos ellos pero lamentablemente no podía hacer nada y aunque lo intentara Sesshomaru nunca permitiría que la mujer que él había escogido a marcar como su hembra se fuera y mucho menos que hiciera una vida con alguien que no fuera él. Porque conociéndolo, para conseguir algo que considera suyo, es capaz de todo con tal de retenerlo.

La mente de Kagome seguía procesando el hecho de lo que su madre le había acabado de informar, muy inconscientemente se negaba a creer, no quería aceptar eso como algo que ya se decidió, que es una decisión tomada y definitiva.

…

El dulce y embriagador aroma de lavanda inundó el olfato de Sesshomaru, haciéndolo girar y centrar su mirada dorada sobre la escalera. La vio bajar tímidamente, acompañada de su madre vistiendo un kimono lila con dibujos de ramas cubiertas con flores en su máximo esplendor, exactamente como ella; fresca y en la edad perfecta para abrir el capullo y florecer en su máximo esplendor.

El obi era de un morado oscuro, su cabello se encontraba parcialmente sujetado por una cinta blanca y sedosa. La lavanda simplemente emanaba de ella como un imán, atrayendo descontroladamente a Sesshomaru. Caminó parsimoniosamente hacia ella, pudo sentir su nerviosismo y miedo pero eso solamente lo enloquecía más.

Al estar frente a ella, a unos centímetros de rozar el cuerpo de ella con el suyo propio, ella tuvo que alzar la mirada para poder mantener el contacto visual con él ya que él le llevaba una cabeza completa y un tanto más. Fácilmente podría descansar su cabeza sobre sus pectorales. Su cuerpo estaba experimentando un temblor abrupto y fuerte que ella más o menos lograba esconder. Tenía tanto miedo que fácilmente se desplomaría al suelo desmayada, completamente inconsciente.

Se estremeció cuando él alargó su mano hacia ella y sujetó la cinta que se encontraba enredada en su cabello para simplemente desatarla y liberar su cabello caer libre.

—Quiero que siempre traigas el cabello suelto, ¿entendiste? —habló con voz amenazante y fría haciendo que Kagome sintiera nueva ola de hormigueos correr por su cuerpo.

Hormigueos que la paralizaban y dormían partes de su cuerpo y le hacían sentir pesadas sus extremidades.

Se limitó a asentir bajando la mirada cuando de pronto abrió los ojos sorprendida al sentir como él agarraba un mechón de su cabello y se lo llevaba a la nariz para olfatear. Alzó incrédula nuevamente la mirada solo para ver asustada como Sesshomaru tenía su mechón azabache presionado anhelantemente contra su nariz, inhalando el aroma que su cabello llevaba.

Soltó el mechón y lo observó perezosamente caer uniéndose a los demás. Volvió a hacer contacto visual con su sobrina, dándose cuenta del miedo reflejado en sus ojos, la sorpresa e incredulidad. Se aventuró a posicionarse detrás de ella con el propósito de seguir olfateándola de cerca, paseando su mirada perezosamente por su figura completa.

Sus ojos empezaron a emitir destellos lujuriosos, el brillo dorado se intensificó considerablemente, le provocaba gruñir al presentir que su futura hembra podría estar a punto de ovular.

—¡Desnúdala!

Le gruñó a Kikyo roncamente aún detrás de Kagome haciendo que la piel de Kagome se erizara al escucharlo pronunciar aquella palabra. Kikyo e Inuyasha abrieron aterrados los ojos en señal de sorpresa. Kagome tenía ganas de llorar, de gritar pero se contuvo. Kikyo se acercó a su hija y, cuando empezó a desatarle el obi, sintió a Kagome ahogar un hipo aterrado.

La sintió temblar descontroladamente, sus pupilas balanceaban en terror. Se sintió a morir al tener que desnudar a su hija para Sesshomaru pero no tuvo otra opción.

Sesshomaru simplemente no pudo evitar gruñir al ver el kimono deslizarse al suelo descubriendo a Kagome ante él. Inuyasha simplemente volteó con lágrimas en los ojos, pensó ahogarse en aquella agonía, aquella situación le causaba náuseas, le provocaba vomitar.

Destellos rojos empezaron a destilarse a intervalos a la medida que Sesshomaru seguía detallando, volvió a hacer un círculo alrededor de ella alimentando su vista sobre el cuerpo apetecible de su querida sobrina. Kagome cubrió sus senos con los antebrazos pero pronto Sesshomaru le ordenó retirarlos y ella no tuvo más opción que obedecerlo y retirarlos lentamente.

—Acuéstate.

Lo escuchó gruñir cerca del oído y visualizando algo parecido a un pedestal, no muy lejos de ahí, caminó hacia él y empezó a acostarse despacio y cuidado. Miró a su tío Sesshomaru acercarse.

—Abre las piernas y flexiónalas.

Le ordenó él fríamente sin quitarle la mirada de los ojos, ella tembló en miedo y manteniendo el contacto visual con él empezó a flexionar lentamente sus piernas. Después, empezó a separarlas pero Sesshomaru se las separó al máximo, haciendo que ella se sobresaltara de terror.

Gruñó al ver la feminidad de Kagome, tan suave con aquellos pequeños rizos, estrecha. Inhaló una gran cantidad de aire mezclado con aquel aroma que emanaba de su vagina y no cavaba duda que muy pronto Kagome entrará en la fase de ovulación.

Dejó que aquel aroma fluyera por su sentido de olfato para después acariciarla por toda su extensión haciendo que su entrepierna reaccionara al instante contraendose abruptamente y expulsando un poco de su esencia que humedeció su entrepierna. Aun manteniendo sus piernas bien separadas separó ligeramente con sus dos dedos los pliegues para revisar la presencia del himen.

El fresco color rosa del interior lo enloqueció, volvió a acariciarla mandando nueva descarga eléctrica por el cuerpo de Kagome.

Ella sintió morirse acostada en aquel pedestal con las piernas fuertemente separadas y flexionadas con su tío revisando su parte íntima. Cuando él la acarició, ella pensó desvanecerse de miedo, terror. Ladeó su rostro con los ojos cerrados a duras penas reprimiendo sus lágrimas respirando copiosamente.

Trató de mantener su mente en blanco, desconectarse mentalmente de aquel momento pero sus sentidos youkai la mantenían conectada a todo el tiempo haciéndola más susceptible para el sentido del toque al mantener los ojos cerrados.

Al terminar el agónico examen lo escuchó ordenar a Kikyo cubrirla porque si pasaba un solo segundo más desnuda en su presencia se le abalanzaría encima allí mismo y la haría suya enfrente de sus padres.

Kikyo se apresuró a ella para cubrirla y ayudarle a sentarse y luego ponerse de pie.

En el momento que Kagome tocó con el pie el piso el temblor de su cuerpo y el terror que la acechaba ella flaqueó en las rodillas. Kikyo se apresuró en servirle de apoyo. Sesshomaru no se inmutó en lo absoluto solo se limitó a expresar sus requisitos en cuanto a la ceremonia y el estado de Kagome de una manera fría y amenazante.

—Quiero que le den de beber brebajes que aceleran la ovulación y aumentan las posibilidades que ella quede embarazada. Y mucho cuidado si no lo hacen, porque pasado mañana la quiero vestida para casarse conmigo y en el estado de concebir. Y hasta ese día no quiero a ningún macho cerca de ella.

Kikyo e Inuyasha lo miraban aterrados mientras Kagome parecía no estar ahí mentalmente, su vista estaba perdida hacia un punto fijo en el suelo delante suyo, temblando como si fuese una hoja en medio de un fuerte viento.

—El único macho cerca de Kagome serás tú, Inuyasha —siguió Sesshomaru—. Al final eres su padre y me imagino querrás pasar tiempo máximo con tu hija ya que no se qué tan seguido la veas cuando esté casada y viviendo conmigo. ¿Está claro?

Terminó alzando una ceja usando una voz gélida y asesina.

Inuyasha y Kikyo solamente se limitaron a asentir, mientras Sesshomaru se retiraba satisfecho sonriendo con arrogancia para sí mismo y los ojos cerrados, imaginando hundir a su erecto miembro entre los virginales pliegues vaginales de su sobrina Kagome.

…

Era la noche antes de la boda, Kagome se encontraba sentada frente al espejo vistiendo una sedosa yukata corta, blanca y el cabello húmedo. Kikyo le estaba peinando el cabello con lentitud y cuidado. Una de las mucamas había tocado la puerta para entrar y dejarle el brebaje requerido por parte de Sesshomaru a Kagome y ella se lo tomó. Era ya el octavo brebaje que se tomaba en dos días.

Haciendo un sorbo y viendo a su madre en el espejo, después de un silencio mortal y penetrante, habló.

—¿Duele?

Le preguntó cautelosa, refiriéndose al ritual.

—¿Qué cosa?

Preguntó Kikyo desubicada un poco al no entender completamente la pregunta de su hija.

—El ritual. El coito.

Habló Kagome con indiferencia, con un enorme vacío en las palabras, pero un vacío aún más grande había en sus ojos completamente cristalinos. Pero aún así sentía necesidad de preguntar sobre el asunto, saber a qué esperarse la noche siguiente cuando estará a solas con Sesshomaru, en una cama ambos desnudos, haciendo el amor, teniendo intimidad con su propio tío, el hermano de su padre.

—Bueno —empezó Kikyo—, es un ritual común entre demonios perros. Cuando estén acostados y los dos desnudos, Sesshomaru va a morderte en el cuello. Eso te lo va a indicar al lamer una parte en particular de tu cuello y luego a la vez que te morderá también se introducirá en tu feminidad.

Dijo con una opresión en la garganta. Kagome sintió una sensación molesta en su pecho y el estómago.

—Y —empezó dudosa pero con una terrible curiosidad por saber la mayor cantidad posible de cosas para poder comportarse adecuadamente aunque sea la primera noche con su tío— cuando me va a… penetrar… ¿va a doler?

—Sí, es doloroso especialmente la primera noche porque el coito está acompañado de ritual, pero luego se te pasa. Claro que depende de algunos factores que tan doloroso sea la penetración.

Le explicó Kikyo. Otra vez se hizo un silencio rotundo por parte de Kagome.

—Luego —continuó Kikyo explicándole lo que faltaba de ritual— va a inyectar su veneno para impregnar su olor en ti. De esa manera todos los machos sabrán que tú eres su hembra. Después, mientras estarán haciendo el amor, lo más probable es que te rasgue un poco las caderas como parte del ritual. Eso sí, no todos los machos lo hacen solo los que tienen líneas y Sesshomaru tiene líneas dobles, eso quiere decir que te hará dos pares de líneas dobles en las caderas.

Kagome respiró temblorosa, con las lágrimas en los ojos, cerró los párpados y dos pequeños hilos brotaron mejilla abajo.

—Tengo miedo mamá — susurró Kagome asustada.

Kikyo dejó la peineta a un lado para abrazarla fuertemente, dejando que ella apoyara su cabeza contra su vientre.

—Tengo mucho miedo.

Hipó Kagome de nuevo, aferrándose a la vestimenta de su madre.

—Sh, mi amor. Tranquila —le susurró Kikyo con cariño acariciando su rostro, abrazándola con fuerza, le dolía tanto verla pasar por una situación así—. No pienses en eso. Trata de relajarte, tómate el brebaje, trata de no pensar en la boda y mucho menos en el ritual. Si lo haces sólo te harás más daño.

Como pudo controló las lágrimas y los sollozos a la vez que esbozaba una sonrisa más sincera posible para su madre para no preocuparla.

—Está bien mamá. No voy a pensar en eso —le dijo lo más alegre posible y sonriendo—. Vete a descansar tranquila —le dijo tomando sus manos entre las suyas.

—¿Segura? ¿No quieres que me quede un rato más aquí contigo?

—Segura —le contestó con la misma sonrisa que no era más que una buena farsa.

—Bueno —meditó Kikyo un rato algo dubitativa, inspeccionando a su hija con la mirada—, está bien. Que descanses hija —le dijo dándole un cálido y cariñoso beso en la frente. Cerró los ojos al sentir el cálido beso de su madre sobre su frente. Siguió sonriendo hasta que la vio perderse en el pasillo.

La sonrisa, completamente falsa, se desvaneció al instante. Miró la taza con el brebaje. Se tomó el brebaje restante, terminó por levantarse parsimoniosamente y caminar hacia el futón. Durante el trayecto y mientras se acomodaba para dormir trató de pensar en cosas alegres, tratando de mantener una conversación consigo misma pero las imágenes de cómo será el coito entre ella y Sesshomaru golpeaban su mente.

…

Se encontraba acostada de lado en su futón, con la mirada perdida viendo hacia la nada delante suyo. Se estaba esforzando en mantener su mente completamente vacía, completamente en blanco, tenía frío y mucho sueño. Sus párpados se le cerraban solos pero ella no quería dormir porque apenas cerraba los ojos imágenes de Sesshomaru entre sus piernas haciéndola suya aparecían en su mente, enfrente de sus ojos, horrorizándola.

Le resultaba difícil respirar, la idea de estar en un futón, desnuda con su tío encima de ella besándola, acariciándola y, peor aún, haciéndole el amor, la llenaba de miedo, horror, algo parecido a repulsión porque su cuerpo se estremeció sacudido por un frío inusual para ella.

Cerró los ojos y visualizó todo de nuevo; Sesshomaru encima de ella, haciéndola suya.

Una molesta sensación se estancó en su entrepierna, abrió los ojos abruptamente y sintió los ojos aguarse, se acurrucó a sí misma, haciéndose un ovillo, protegiendo con sus manos su feminidad, manteniéndola firmemente cubierta con la yukata y las piernas muy juntas, a la vez que empezó a llorar mares de lágrimas en silencio porque en unas cuantas horas su miedo se hará realidad y ella será la mujer de Sesshomaru.

…

El extenso pasto de un verde vibrante se expandía bajo un cielo celeste. Era todavía algo fresco, rocío todavía cubría el césped. Había varias mesas que estaban llenas de comida muy variada y bebida desde el agua, té, hasta el más excelente sake que se había producido. Cuchicheos, pláticas largas y extensas y las alegres y divertidas risas de chiquillos llenaban el patio trasero del palacio.

Todos pertenecientes al clan Luna.

Tanto los hombres como las mujeres eran muy diversos en apariencia, había muchos con cabelleras azabaches y orejas de perro pero había también algunos con cabelleras plateadas. Las mujeres tenían marcas en el cuello en forma de luna creciente, un símbolo de que estaban casadas y la mayoría de ellas ya había sido madre al menos una vez en su vida, algunas estaban por experimentar ese milagro de la vida ya que se encontraban en cinta.

La mayoría de las mujeres eran felices con su forma de vida, ya no les importaba si estaban casadas con su propio hermano, tío o primo porque ambas partes llegaron a querer a la otra, a amarla con fuerza. Claro que este no era el caso de Kagome porque lejos de ser feliz y más, aceptar unirse a su tío, se sintió aterrada, horrorizada y asqueada.

El ambiente dentro del palacio se encontraba como un cementerio en una noche de luna llena y niebla a media noche. Se había aseado con la ayuda de su madre y varias mucamas. Durante todo el tiempo nadie habló mucho, solo a veces se escuchó a Kikyo dar alguna orden a las mucamas de cómo deberían asearla, peinarla, sujetar el kimono para que le quede perfectamente ajustado.

Kagome en todo el tiempo no pareció moverse, se encontraba parada como estatua, completarte fría, con la mente entre pensamientos y la nada, viendo ausente su reflejo en el espejo. Durante la mayor parte del tiempo algo oprimía su pecho y otras partes de su cuerpo. Como también mareos y náuseas. Algunas veces experimentó temblores abruptos producto de escalofríos al pensar que tendrá que ser íntima con Sesshomaru.

—¿Así que hoy te casas? —preguntó Irasue a su hijo con los brazos cruzados y una expresión completamente vacía y aburrida.

—Obvio, ¿no? —le respondió Sesshomaru inexpresivo.

—Con tal de que sea de nuestro clan no me importa lo demás —comentó Irasue viendo disimuladamente los demás familiares—. Es tu vida y tú decides con qué mujer te quieres casar. Sólo dime una cosa… ¿Es fértil?

—Más que fértil —los ojos de Sesshomaru brillaron de malicia que había en el tono escalofriante que usaba para susurrarle la respuesta a su madre.

Irasue también sonrió con malicia y perversión, pero pronto se serió dándole el lado a su hijo aún con los brazos cruzados.

—Muy bien… porque de lo contrario no aceptaría que contrajeras matrimonio con una mujer seca y frígida.

—¿A dónde pretendes llegar? —interrogó molesto Sesshomaru.

—A ningún lado —aseguró su madre tratando de sonar lo más disimulada e inocente posible—. Sólo encárgate de embarazarla ya, ¿está claro?

—Más que claro… madre —arrastró Sesshomaru escalofriante la última palabra sonriendo con perversidad imaginándose todas las cosas que quería hacerle a Kagome. Todas las poses en las que pretendía tomarla esa noche después de marcarla como su hembra.

De pronto todos los cuchicheos y risas sonoras se quedaron como mudos para fijar sus miradas en Kagome. Los presentes hicieron un camino viviente ellos mismos como paredes que estaban limitando el ancho del pasillo.

Avanzaba temblorosa, con las manos sudando frío. Podría jurar que flaquearía y que sus rodillas y dientes le quisieron tiritar abruptamente. Le provocaba pararse y huir, pero sabía también de antemano que eso era imposible. La encontrarían en menos de cinco minutos.

Mientras más avanzaba más mareada y con nauseas se sentía. Tenía una molesta sensación estancada en la boca de su estómago, un malestar horrible.

Vio a Sesshomaru esperándola con el mismo semblante de siempre y la misma mirada junto al lugar que era parecido a un altar donde el apoderado les uniría en matrimonio, una ceremonia con menos importancia que el ritual que les esperaba la misma noche de bodas.

Se sintió tan mareada que pensó que simplemente se desplomaría en el suelo y en cualquier momento. Sin embargo siguió avanzando hasta que estaba frente y junto a él.

Tembló como si fuese una hoja cuando se había parado a su lado. Su respiración se hizo más profunda para asegurar que la cantidad suficiente de oxígeno llegaba a su cerebro pero eso no parecía quitarle ni malestar ni mareo. Sino que al estar junto a él su pena había incrementado.

Un zumbido apareció en sus oídos, un latido en sonido lento resonaba dentro de su cabeza, el frío de sus extremidades causó que ya no podía moverlos, tampoco sentirlos. Su mirada estaba completamente vacía y apagada, cristalina ya que aún contenían las lágrimas que no había derramado en la mañana y se habían acumulado durante los preparativos de la ceremonia.

Le parecía sentir como su sangre pasaba por sus venas de una manera lenta y dolorosa, como si dentro del fluido hubiese estado vidrio molido.

Aunque se veía hermosa vistiendo aquel kimono blanco y simple, el peinado sofisticado que simplemente pedía a gritos ser liberado por sus dedos que tanto añoraban poder perderse dentro de la cabellera azabache, aquel aroma que aparte de la esencia que había usado para asearse contenía también el aroma a ella y su estado fértil, golpeaba las ventanas de su nariz y lo enloquecía. Todo eso no pudo tapar, ante él, que ella no parecía entusiasmada sino más bien, con el semblante pálido, parecía que, uniéndose a él, era lo más cerca a una condena a la horca, algo parecido a una tortura más siniestra que existía.

Se sintió fastidiado, la miró por el rabillo de ojo, molesto y frío. Lo hacía sentirse un miserable, como si fuera la peor persona por simplemente querer tenerla como lo había querido que fuera; su hembra.

Cerró los ojos y volvió a abrirlos pero no para mirarla a ella sino a esperar a que el apoderado terminará con el discurso.

Al terminar, para sellar la unión divina, era necesario que los novios se besaran delante de todos, pero al momento de hacerlo no sucedió absolutamente nada. Kagome no supo cómo sentirse, después de pensar desmoronarse al pasto de miedo el hecho de que Sesshomaru no la había besado la sorprendió tanto que se quedó como anonadada y petrificada viendo un punto delante suyo.

—Hijos… ¿no piensan besarse? —les preguntó el demonio, pensando que no lo habían escuchado cuando lo dijo.

Las miradas de ambos se cruzaron, la interrogativa y algo incómoda de Kagome y la seria y fría de Sesshomaru. Se miraron un largo rato. Él la había acercado después de un largo titubeo. Ella cerró los ojos resignada a tener que besarlo delante de todos, pero otra vez él se encontraba titubeando mentalmente.

Los presentes empezaron a cuchichear, haciendo sus propios comentarios, sacando sus propias ideas sobre lo que pasaba, pero todos tenían el presentimiento de que algo no estaba bien.

La miró con melancolía, acercó su rostro al de ella pero aunque se moría de ganas por besarla decidió besarle la frente. Ya tendría oportunidad de hacerlo en la noche, a solas.

Volvió a sentirse extraña cuando él volvió a evitar besarla en los labios. Sentía una mezcla de alivio y preocupación. El patriarca se les había acercado para desearles suerte y después de recibir los buenos deseos del líder del clan Sesshomaru terminó por alejarse de la ceremonia.

Claro que no llegó muy lejos porque su madre se había acercado a él apenas lo vio querer irse de la fiesta, solo.

—¡Felicidades, hijo! —exclamó sarcástica, abrazándolo con una emoción falsa— Ya eres un hombre casado —sollozó con lágrimas de cocodrilo— pero sabes que aún te falta. La he sentido fértil todo el tiempo de la ceremonia, así que hoy ni se te ocurra a dejarla respirar —habló con firmeza, pero Sesshomaru no parecía oírla. Su atención estaba dedicada exclusivamente a su Kagome.

Kikyo estaba por acercarse a su hija cuando de repente escuchó la voz escalofriantemente monótona de su madre detrás de sí.

—Querida hija, mi nieta me recuerda tanto a ti cuando tú te casaste con Inuyasha —comentó sarcástica Tsubaky.

—Mamá, por favor —trató de acallarla Kikyo, era un momento en el que no quería escucharla decir una sola palabra.

—¿Qué? —se sintió ofendida la azabache— Es la verdad, tú también tenías esa cara de velorio como si te estarían condenando a la horca y no que estuvieses en tu boda con el padre de tu hija —comentó fría con los brazos cruzados.

—Es que así me sentía mamá —replicó Kikyo molesta y aún enojada con su madre, más que con su padre, porque siempre pensó que la que tenía pKagomecipal culpa de por como ella terminó emparejándose con Inuyasha era precisamente ella, su madre—. ¿Cómo demonios piensas que iba a saltar de alegría después de lo que nos hicieron tú y papá? ¿Cómo?

—No te puedes quejar ahora —la fulminó Tsubaky con la mirada—. Mi sobrino resultó ser el hombre de tu vida, así que deja de lamentar el pasado, mejor concéntrate en el presente y futuro, Kikyo.

Después de que Irasue había convencido a su hijo de no irse de la fiesta sino que se quedara a disfrutar aunque fuera de lejos, mientras que ella misma terminó por acercarse a Kagome para felicitarle y darle una bienvenida.

—Hola querida, ¿te acuerdas de mí? —la saludó con un ademán exagerado y una sonrisa forzada. Sesshomaru se encontraba viendo atentamente a la escena.

—Si, usted es la madre de Sesshomaru —contestó Kagome sonriendo incómoda, eran pocas las veces que ella había visto la madre de su, ahora, esposo que a veces le costaba trabajo reconocerla o incluso acordarse de su nombre o su aspecto físico.

—Así es. Déjame felicitarte, estoy segura serás una muy buena esposa. Espero me des un nieto muy pronto, con lo varonil que es mi hijo tendrás más de uno concebido esta noche —rió con malicia tapándose la boca, tratando de hacer chiste de algo que será un hecho esa misma noche.

Kagome forzó una sonrisa aunque por dentro de sentía fatal y horrorizada. Seriándose le preguntó con un aire algo más serio.

—Y tú, mi querida, ¿te has estado bebiendo brebajes para acelerar la ovulación?

—Sí, ¿por qué?

—Porque desprendes fertilidad a kilómetros querida —dijo alegre volviendo a irrumpir en una risa forzada y llena de malicia—. ¿Te has dado cuenta lo urgido que ha estado mi hijo durante toda la ceremonia? —preguntó Irasue pícaramente, aunque era mentira que Sesshomaru haya estado en aquel estado de excitación durante toda la ceremonia.

Kagome tragó grueso, de nuevo, aquella pregunta le mandaba escalofríos por la columna y despertaba en ella incomodidad de sólo pensar que Sesshomaru estaba más que listo para comenzar con el ritual de marcarla.

—No —contestó secamente, arrugando un poco la falda de su kimono.

—Bueno… mucha suerte en la noche de bodas, espero sepas de cómo va todo el ritual ¿no? —preguntó Irasue con los ojos entrecerrados y una expresión de seriedad absoluta.

—Sí, mi mamá me lo explicó.

—¡Perfecto! —exclamó emocionada, sonriendo a anchas, pensando con perversidad— Cuenta que la próxima vez que nos veremos será cuando estarás en cinta o cuando estarás en la labor de parto de mi primer nieto. ¡Adiós! —se despidió de ella, dejando a una Kagome petrificada y completamente pálida.

Buscó disimuladamente a Sesshomaru con sus ojos, encontrándose con su imagen de inmediato. Desvió rápidamente la mirada hacia otro lado, por supuesto que de manera casual y disimulada, no quería hacerle pensar que ella estaba interesada o que pensara cualquier cosa que ella no quería despertar en él con sólo mirarlo porque necesitaba saber dónde rayos estaba.

Él se encontraba recargado sobre el tronco de un robusto roble, viéndola atentamente con aquella mirada intensa, casi sin parpadear y con los brazos cruzados.

Era tan bella y aquellas orejitas de perro que sobresalían de su melena lo tentaban demasiado a mordisquearlos y hacerla gemir ante aquel gesto. La vio acercarse a una mesa con comida y bebida y detrás de ella venían…

—¡Hola Kagome! —saludó efusivamente una voz femenina, haciendo sobresaltar a Kagome del susto que se llevó al escuchar de repente con sus sensibles orejitas de perrito aquel saludo tan… entusiasta.

—¿Nos reconoces? —preguntó la segunda voz y ella miró a las dos jóvenes, de unos quince y catorce años, como si estuvieran un poco locas.

—No, la verdad no —forzó una sonrisa porque por más que trataba de recordar no se le hacían conocidas las caras de aquellas muchachas.

—Somos tus primas segundas, nuestros padres son primos y ellos son los primos de tus padres y de tu marido.

Kagome les miró anonadada, con la boca entreabierta de incredulidad, paseando nuevamente su mirada por ellas, dándose cuenta ahora que una de ellas estaba embarazada, a punto de dar a luz, y la otra con un pequeño cachorro en los brazos.

—Ah —suspiró prolongadamente, sonriendo incomoda—, hola, ¿cómo están?

—Súper bien —empezó emocionada la joven embarazada—. Fíjate que hace poco me casé con mi hermano y ahora estamos esperando nuestro primer hijo. Kaname está muy emocionado con la idea de ser padre además de que estamos muy enamorados, me siento en la cima de los cielos cuando me hace el amor.

—Y yo me casé con mi primo que es el hijo de mi tía Keiko —agregó la otra.

—¿Este es tu hijo? —preguntó cautelosamente Kagome señalando al pequeño cubierto por las sabanas.

—Sí, ¿no es precioso? —chilló emocionada— Lo adoro tanto, igual que a mi marido. ¿Quieres cargarlo? —ofreció, una oferta que tomó por sorpresa a Kagome.

—¿P-puedo? —balbuceó bajamente Kagome.

—¡Claro que sí! —contestó efusivamente la prima sonriendo ampliamente, acercándose a Kagome para pasarle al pequeño.

Kagome temió cuando sintió al pequeño entre sus brazos. No tenía idea de cómo cargarlo para no lastimarlo. La prima le ayudó a colocarle los brazos, instruyéndola de cómo sujetar a un bebé correctamente. Tenerlo presionado contra el pecho provocó en ella que sonriera enternecida y emocionada. Detalló el rostro de aquel pequeño, imaginándose, sin querer, cómo sería un hijo de ella y Sesshomaru.

Sin percatarse de ello, acarició el rostro de aquel bebé, ella sola empezó a sentirse con más confianza en sostenerlo.

—¿Y las dolió cuando… lo… hicieron con sus maridos? —balbuceó nerviosa Kagome, aún con el niño en brazos.

—Uf, pues, apenas y recuerdo porque me concentraba más en cómo el pene de mi marido me estaba llenando, que casi no me dolió la mordida o la primera penetración. Aunque ahora que lo pienso mejor, sí dolió pero no tanto —respondió la joven que era la madre del pequeño.

—A mí tampoco me dolió tanto e igual me concentraba en cómo, mientras se movía dentro de mí, me lamía los pezones, ¡puro placer prima! Puro placer es lo que te espera esta noche y más si es con el tío Sesshomaru —exclamó la otra, la que estaba embarazada.

Kagome volvió a sentirse con náuseas y mareada y para no soltar al niño se lo entregó nuevamente a la madre.

—Dicen nuestros padres que es un verdadero milagro que tío Sesshomaru se haya decidido casar —continuó, esta vez susurrando, a la vez que recibía a su hijo entre sus brazos nuevamente—. Ya pensaron que se iba a meter a cura porque no tenía pensado casarse, pero ahora ya todos estamos más tranquilos.

—Tú solo relájate que menos vas a pensar en el ritual más delicioso te va a resultar, créenos prima. Créenos —agregó sonriente la otra a la vez que se alejaban para regresar con sus parejas.

Kagome les siguió con la mirada hasta ver a cada una de ellas besarse con sus maridos. Se sintió mal al verlas feliz y enamoradas con sus maridos y ahora se sentía parcialmente culpable por no tener la misma suerte, por no querer a Sesshomaru de la misma manera.

Miró, sin percatarse, hacia donde estaba Sesshomaru y cuando se dio cuenta de ello, trató de no romper inmediatamente el contacto visual sino prolongarlo hasta donde le fuera posible, para no crispar ante la presión de sus propios nervios porque sintió angustia al divagar al momento de la noche y la sensación de estar a solas con él en un cuarto en penumbras de la noche.

…

El sol ya empezó a bañar el cielo con diferentes tonalidades de naranja y violácea, anunciando el atardecer. Sesshomaru por fin había decidió acercarse a Kagome, después de haberla estado observando durante toda la fiesta. Se había cansado de esperar, ya no sabía qué tanto más podría aguantar, de lejos sus ganas aumentaban, la olía, oía, veía y pensó enloquecer.

Caminó con elegancia hasta ella, con la mirada intensa y decidida. Se encargó de no acaparar su atención, quería… sorprenderla con su presencia, apareciendo de repente detrás de ella, gruñéndole en el oído que se iban. Kikyo lo vio y algunos presentes más, la pelinegra quiso intervenir pero Inuyasha rápidamente la había detenido en el intento.

—No lo hagas Kikyo. Deja que lo haga —le dijo suavemente.

—Pero Inuyasha —chilló Kikyo desesperada y mirándolo suplicante.

—No hay nada que podamos hacer preciosa —dijo resignado, con impotencia, mirándola con una enorme tristeza en los ojos—. Deja que pase lo que tiene que pasar entre Sesshomaru y Kagome.

—Se la va a llevar a su castillo Inuyasha —chilló Kikyo de nuevo, queriendo llorar—. Se la va a llevar para siempre.

—La seguirás viendo —le aseguró Inuyasha, acariciándole la mejilla con ternura—. Mañana la veremos mi amor.

—Cuando él ya se dará el lujo de hacerla suya toda la noche —comentó sarcástica Kikyo con ojos vidriosos, cruzando molesta y enojada sus brazos.

—Es algo normal que lo hagan. Kikyo… Sesshomaru tiene razón. Nuestro clan es así. Obsesionado con el linaje puro. Además, la va a cuidar muy bien. Ya lo verás —le dijo con dulzura, dejando a su mujer pensativa.

—Inuyasha —susurró Kikyo—, odio cuando tienes razón.

—Créeme que esta vez yo también hubiera preferido estar equivocado.

Se paró detrás de ella y sin ningún preámbulo le gruñó en el oído: —Nos vamos.

Kagome pensó que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho, respiró abruptamente, de pronto volvió a sentir aquellas náuseas y mareos, ahora con la cara caliente y extremidades heladas. Estaba asustada pero esta vez él no dejó que el miedo de ella le afectara. En el momento siguiente la cargó en sus brazos y, convertido en la esfera de luz blanca, se alzó al aire, llamando la atención de muchos invitados, dándoles algo de que comentar.

…

Aterrizó en el patio delantero, la noche se acercaba cada vez más. Atravesó la puerta con ella en brazos, subió la escalera con ella en brazos, también había caminado los pasillos que aún faltaban para llegar a sus aposentos, con ella en brazos.

Atravesó puerta corredera de sus majestuosos aposentos. Se detuvo en medio del cuarto para bajarla. La observó, durante todo el camino la había sentido tiritar de susto, ¡cuánto odiaba eso! Odiaba que ella le tuviera esa clase de miedo.

El silencio del cuarto era lo único que se escuchaba aparte de sus respiraciones, que extrañamente la de Sesshomaru se encontraba algo alterada por la impaciencia de comenzar con lo que todos denominaban… noche de bodas.

Ella trató de normalizar su comportamiento pero cuando lo sintió respirar golosamente en el oído y pegársele al cuerpo volvió a sacarle fuera de sí. Se alteró de nuevo, tuvo que morderse los labios para no gritar sorprendida. Lo sintió olfatear su cabello. Le acariciaba los brazos.

—Sabes que no hay otra opción —le acordó él, destrozando la cinta con flores que mantenían sujetado el cabello de Kagome. Los mechones cayeron libres y él gruñó gravemente.

—¿Qué te había dicho acerca de tu cabello? —preguntó con una voz aterradora y escalofriante.

Kagome guardó silencio temblando como rama en una tempestad.

—Que lo tuvieras suelto —dio la respuesta Sesshomaru al ver que Kagome no iba a hablar—. ¿Y qué has hecho tú? Me has desobedecido al recogerlo y amarrarlo con esa cinta —estrujó fríamente lo que quedaba de la cinta porque realmente odiaba tener que repetirse y que no se hacía como él lo deseaba.

—No va a volver a pasar —balbuceó Kagome, tratando de sonar lo más normal posible cuando estaba que se moría de miedo por lo que estaba minutos de pasar.

—Eso espero —habló fríamente Sesshomaru, llevando una de sus manos hacia el nudo del obi para rasgarlo lentamente, haciendo que la tela partida en dos cayera al suelo.

Kagome sintió su kimono aflojar y Sesshomaru volvió a acariciarle los brazos.

Pasó con los dedos de su mano por el cabello de Kagome. Frotó su nariz contra las orejas azabaches que sobresalían de la melena de su hembra. Ella cerró los ojos con las mejillas coloradas, las orejas eran su punto débil. Su punto sensible y sumamente erótico, y eso lo conocerá Sesshomaru esa misma noche.

Le mordió suavemente una de las orejas y ella gimió. Él masajeó la otra oreja y ella estaba ronroneando placida.

Sonrió con perversidad.

"¿Así que tengo que atacar las orejas para calentarte?" pensó. "Será muy divertido descubrirte… Kagome." observó su mano acariciar el brazo de Kagome. "Nadie te conocerá como te conoceré yo… ni siquiera tus padres." sentenció internamente a la vez que presionó una última vez su nariz antes de…

Alargó sus manos y las metió bajo los bordes del kimono, rozando la piel de Kagome, sintiendo como al hacerlo Kagome se erizó por completo y que respiró asustada. No quería lastimarla pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a detenerse. Había esperado demasiado como para hacerlo, además, estaba en su derecho de hacerlo. Y lo iba a hacer aunque ella no lo quiera, aunque ella no lo vea como hombre, él iba a llegar hasta el fin.

Sin avisar, aún detrás de ella, abrió el kimono haciéndolo caer al suelo. Esta vez Kagome se erizó por el aire frío de la habitación acompañado por el miedo.

—Voltéate —ordenó gruñendo en el oído de Kagome. Ella lo hizo, temblorosa.

Pensó perder su autocontrol, le encantaba esa cachorrita a punto de convertirse en mujer. La obligó mirarlo al alzarle la barbilla.

—Quítame la ropa —dijo decidido, mirándola con frialdad, ella titubeó un instante pero terminó por alargar sus manos y desatar torpemente el nudo del haori, quitándoselo con lentitud y cuidado, rozando sus pectorales, hombros y fuertes brazos.

Pudo sentir su mirada penetrante sobre ella todo el tiempo, observándola.

Una vez sin haori se detuvo a observar, era la primera vez que veía a un hombre de esa manera. Él se quedó quieto, esperando a que ella lo acariciara, pero ella no lo hizo. La miró con dureza y sonando lo más autoritario posible le ordenó: —Tócame Kagome.

Ella, apenada, lo tocó con punta de sus dedos. Sesshomaru cerró los ojos. Era absolutamente divino sentirla acariciarlo. Dejó que ella estuviera acariciando sus hombros y pectorales un tiempo hasta que le ordenó una nueva cosa.

—Ahora quítame los pantalones.

Sus ojos se cruzaron y, mirándola a los ojos, esperó a que ella bajara con sus manos por sus abdominales hasta el borde de la hakama. Ella sin mirar el nudo lo desató, con algo de torpeza, pero lo desató al fin, haciendo caer la hakama al suelo dejando a Sesshomaru desnudo.

Hizo un paso hacia ella, presionó su cuerpo contra el de ella y siguió avanzando, obligándola así a retroceder, guiándola hacia el futón sin romper el contacto visual.

Ella respiró asustada, en un vano intento cerró los ojos pero él muy pronto la obligó volver a mirarlo.

A unas palmas del futón la acercó en un beso apasionado y salvaje. La superó en fuerza y estatura y la obligó a recostarse en el futón, con él encima. Se quejó gimiendo asustada con los brazos entre sus cuerpos hechos puños. Pensó desvanecerse en el lugar y el momento y su miedo incrementó cuando él había inmiscuido su lengua y se encontraba explorando el interior de su boca.

Se tensó debajo de él. Empezó a temblar abruptamente, quería alejarlo pero él pesaba mucho más que ella. Sintió lágrimas golpear sus ojos, tenía tantas ganas de llorar pero se controló. Él seguía sujetándole el mentón, besándola con brusquedad.

Descendió, abandonando los labios de Kagome para besar su cuello a la vez que acariciaba sus piernas y caderas. Kagome ladeó el rostro cerrando los ojos, haciendo todo lo posible para no llorar.

Dejó escapar un leve gemido al verse desprevenida cuando él había mordido levemente su pezón.

Oleadas de nuevos gemidos se hicieron presentes cuando él seguía estrujando sus senos lamiendo los pezones, irritándolos. Batalló por no responder a sus caricias. No quería hacerlo. No lo amaba como hombre. Sin embargo le gustaba lo que le hacía.

Gimió con fuerza cuando él bajó con su mano hacia su feminidad y pasó sus dedos por su entrepierna.

Respondió instantáneamente al roce. La humedad resbaló humedeciéndola, haciendo que Sesshomaru sonriera con perversión y malicia. Volvió a aprisionar sus labios con los suyos mientras seguía estimulándola cada vez más fervor.

En un movimiento rápido le separó las piernas, colocándose entre ellas. La miró a los ojos con las manos fijas en las caderas. Ella lo miró con miedo, cubriendo pudorosamente sus senos. Él volvió a besarla, esta vez Kagome trató de responderle y lo hizo como pudo.

Se alarmó cuando sintió algo tibio y duro rozar su entrepierna. Chilló asustada pero Sesshomaru al escucharla quejarse aumentó la intensidad del beso. Volvió a hacer un trayecto de besos por su cuello hasta que se detuvo a lamer un lugar en específico. Kagome cerró los ojos con más fuerza, aguantó su respiración, Sesshomaru se encontraba lamiendo ese mismo lugar en su cuello por segundos, se preparó a lo que venía porque sabía exactamente lo que venía a continuación.

Sin más preámbulos Sesshomaru clavó sus colmillos dentro de la piel, perforandola a la vez que se adentró de un solo golpe dentro de Kagome destrozando aquella fina telilla que era su obstáculo en el camino y lo que indicaba que le había quitado la virginidad a su sobrina.

Kagome ahogó su grito quebrado. Lágrimas brotaron de sus párpados cerrados. Le ardía el cuello, la entrepierna. Olor a sangre impregnó el lugar, mientras sintió como algo se escurría por su piel hasta que manchó las sábanas debajo de ella.

Apenas estuvo adentro empezó a embestirla, mientras aún estaba exprimiendo el veneno dentro de ella.

Sacó los colmillos para lamer la herida, mientras mantenía un ritmo regular, ni salvaje pero tampoco suave. Le limpió las lágrimas que seguían saliendo de sus párpados cerrados, estaba consciente de que le dolía pero le prometía internamente que iba a serlo sólo esta vez y nunca más.

Poco a poco se fue acostumbrando. El dolor fue sustituido por el placer, sus ojos se abrieron pero solo a medias. Sus orbes celestes perdieron voluntad, ahora solo gobernaba placer y deseo de más.

Sesshomaru le acarició las orejas, ella cerró los ojos siendo invadida por una ola de placer que terminó uniéndose a la sensación cosquillosa en su entrepierna.

—Me hubiera gustado más no tenerte como sobrina pero tampoco me importa que lo seas —jadeó Sesshomaru observando su expresión, acariciando su rostro, de una manera tierna antes de besarla con pasión, siendo recibido abiertamente por Kagome quien le devolvió el beso con la misma intensidad.

Sus lenguas se enlazaban. Él le aprisionó las muñecas encima de la cabeza.

Enlazó los dedos de ambas manos y Kagome le devolvió el apretón. Lo sintió bajar para poder besar sus senos, lamer los pezones. La lamió desde el ombligo donde se encontraba su marca del clan hasta la barbilla para buscar nuevamente sus labios, liberando sus manos para darle camino libre a Kagome acariciarlo.

Él seguía embistiendo cada vez con más brutalidad. Fijó de nuevo sus manos en sus caderas, le faltaba un pequeño detalle antes de derramarse dentro de ella.

Se allanó, se encontraba completamente a su merced, totalmente sumisa, recibiéndolo. Observó su expresión de placer, sus ojos que simplemente le gritaban lo mucho que disfrutaba, las reacciones de su cuerpo, como su interior se había amoldado a la perfección a su dotado miembro. Los senos se balanceaban en el vaivén con él que la embestía y luego aquel vientre con la marca de nacimiento.

Sin previo aviso le rasgó las caderas, haciendo que Kagome sintiera dolor y que sangrara. Incrementó el ritmo, se apoyó en los antebrazos, Kagome se abrazó a él gimiendo con fuerza y continuamente. Cerró los ojos mientras su interior estalló en llamas, derramándose sobre Sesshomaru y en las últimas embestidas que él hizo terminó sintiendo algo cálido y espeso derramarse dentro de ella; la esencia de Sesshomaru.

…

Se encontraba gimiendo acostada de lado, apoyada en el codo con Sesshomaru detrás de ella sujetándole el muslo en el aire mientras entraba y salía dentro de ella. Echó su cabeza hacia atrás lo que él aprovechó para besar su cuello y hombros. Giró la cabeza un poco más y se encontró con su rostro, buscando que la besara.

Llevó la pierna de Kagome detrás de su cadera para tener más libertad de acariciarla. Se las ingenió para lamer los senos de Kagome, buscó el clítoris y lo estimuló, haciendo que Kagome se derramara sobre él mientras que él todavía no.

Le sujetó ambos muslos y se sentó, todavía dentro de ella.

Ella le daba la espalda y a la vez libertad para pasear sus manos por su cuerpo, en especial sus senos que simplemente lo encloquecían, mientras la embestía con regularidad. Ella seguía gimiendo como ida, completamente corrompida por el placer. Sentía que dependía de sus caricias, que las necesitaba.

Le encantaba cuando le estrujaba los senos, cuando se movía dentro de ella. Cerró los ojos jadeando completamente embriagada por el goce. Necesitaba sentirlo dentro de sí. Su cuerpo se había tornado en su contra y después su mente también, todo su ser se había rendido ante aquel carnoso acto, ante aquella concreta consumación de amor.

Varias veces se había escuchado pronunciar el nombre de Sesshomaru como gemidos sensuales y provocativos y que, al mencionarlo, aquella tensión en su entrepierna aumentaba y también le parecía que Sesshomaru aumentaba la fuerza y velocidad de las embestidas.

Terminó por derramarse de nuevo esta vez acompañada con el clímax de Sesshomaru, siendo otra vez llenada con aquella espesa esencia.

Salió de ella sólo para dejar que ella se acomodara en sus cuatro, exponiéndole la entrada completamente impregnada de su esencia. Sujetando firmemente sus caderas, se acercó con su erecto y robusto miembro y la penetró, de nuevo, con fuerza, arrancándole un nuevo gemido a Kagome.

Cerró los ojos, como si fuese ebria, Sesshomaru se inclinó para sujetar sus senos y masajearlos de forma circular. Ella contrajo su cara gimiendo tenuemente, lo sintió respirar en su cuello, lamer el lugar donde ya empezó a formarse la luna creciente. Se tensó como arco y aquellos gestos acompañados por las embestidas fuertes y bruscas la tenían experimentando sensaciones intensas que avivaban su cuerpo nuevamente.

Le mordisqueó suavemente las orejas y Kagome pensó explotar.

Sesshomaru sintió su próximo clímax muy cerca así que aumentó aquellas constantes irritaciones sobre las orejas de Kagome junto con la velocidad y fuerza de las embestidas. Culminó justo momentos antes de Sesshomaru quien volvió a derramarse dentro de ella.

Se acostó de espaldas contra el futón, ordenándole montarlo, Kagome lo obedeció y, sujetándolo con delicadeza, lo acomodó a su entrada a la vez que se penetró lentamente, al bajar, con el pene de Sesshomaru, dejando escapar un gemido placentero, subiendo y bajando lentamente. Posó sus manos en sus caderas que dejaban de sangrar y ahora llevaban las finas marcas púrpuras.

Después de un tiempo la hizo inclinarse sobre él, atrayéndola en un beso apasionado y salvaje, terminando por fijar sus manos en sus caderas para embestirla con salvajismo. En un rápido movimiento volvió a retomar su posición dominante sobre ella embistiéndola como un animal, con brutalidad.

Kagome se abrazó a él, esta vez enlazando sus piernas en sus caderas para darle más espacio y sentirlo más cerca de sí, más suyo y ella más suya.

—Sujétate de mí —jadeó Sesshomaru completamente sudoroso.

Kagome se sujetó de sus hombros y, sujetándole las nalgas, la alzó sentándola en su regazo moviéndose dentro de ella con regularidad, observando su expresión, incapaz de resistirse a su cuello al cual devoró con pequeños mordiscos besos muchos besos y una cantidad excesiva de lengüetazos y saliva.

—Sesshomaru voy a terminar, me vengo —gimió Kagome con los ojos cerrados y rostro contraído.

Él volvió a recostarla. Se besaron nuevamente, de una manera intensa y sensual, con mucha saliva y lengua. Buscó apoyo posando sus manos en las caderas de Kagome. Los constantes gemidos y jadeos de Kagome lo tenían fuera de control.

Terminó embistiéndola con fuerza explotando una nueva burbuja dentro de Kagome, una burbuja de placer mientras él expulsó su semen, nuevamente dentro de ella.

…

Se encontraba acostada de lado cubriéndose con la sabana. Sesshomaru descansaba tranquilamente a su lado mientras ella no conciliaba el sueño. Se sentía avergonzada de sí misma. Recordar cómo había llegado a disfrutar a hacer el amor con Sesshomaru le daba náuseas y enormes ganas de llorar.

Arrugó la sabana bajo sus dedos y se levantó del futón sigilosamente para no despertar a Sesshomaru. Entró al cuarto de baño que había dentro del mismo cuarto para cerrar con seguro la puerta. Irrumpió en un llanto silencioso, hizo dos pasos adelante y se dejó caer de rodillas al piso. Se recargó contra la pared a unos pasos de la enorme y lujosa tina.

Llevó una de sus manos debajo de la sabana para tocar su entrepierna. Al tocarse sintió algo pegajoso y húmedo salir de su sexo y sacando la mano hipó aterrada al ver el fluido blanco cubrir sus dedos, más que consciente de que se trataba del semen de Sesshomaru.

Juntó sus piernas para proteger su feminidad, buscó apoyo en la pared para pararse. Caminó hacia la tina, la llenó con agua que encontró en un recipiente grande. Se deshizo de la sabana y se adentró en la tina. Tiritó por el frío pero poco a poco se fue acostumbrando, se lavó perezosamente tratando de limpiarse de las caricias de Sesshomaru, de su huella, sus besos.

Lavó cuidadosamente los pliegues de su feminidad para quitar los restos de la esencia. Al terminar se secó y, buscando nuevamente la sabana, volvió a cubrirse con ella y regresó al cuarto.

Estaba por amanecer y no debía faltar en el futón.

Cerró la puerta del baño y se acostó lentamente en el futón, dándole la espalda a Sesshomaru. Pensó que podía resistir pero terminó rota por dentro, con aquel arrepentimiento, ese asco de sí misma. Se hizo un ovillo acurrucándose a sí misma, tratando de conciliar el sueño pero lo único que logró eran las lágrimas a las que dejó salir en silencio a duras penas controlando su voz tapándose la boca con las manos.

…

Aunque estaba segura no podría dormir, después de una media hora logró dormirse, con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar. Ahora estaba vestida para recibir a sus padres. Kikyo al verla acercarse con aquel semblante tan apagado y callado se sintió mal, pero estando Sesshomaru presente sólo se limitó a saludar a su hija y abrazarla.

¡Cuánto necesitaba aquel abrazo de su madre! Le había hecho falta la noche pasada cuando se sintió la persona más miserable del mundo. Terminó por acercarse a su padre y recibiendo su cariñoso saludo buscó también en él ese abrazo donde se sentía a salvo ante el mundo completo.

Terminó por retirarse en compañía de su madre al cuarto donde había sido íntima con su propio tío. La puerta se cerró con un pequeño sonido al final. Kikyo le puso seguro por un impulso suyo, Kagome se encontraba a unos metros de ella, algo más adentrada en el cuarto con cabeza agachada.

—Kagome —la llamó Kikyo cuidadosamente, recibiendo una mirada cristalina y vidriosa por parte de su hija.

—Mamá —susurró Kagome débilmente ahogándose con las lágrimas.

—Hija mía —dijo Kikyo acercándose a su hija, dándose cuenta que estaba tiritando.

Esta vez Kagome se vio incapacitada de hablar. De siquiera moverse. Kikyo la condujo hasta el futón, donde se acercó mirándola preocupada.

—¿Kagome qué pasó? ¿Qué tienes?

—¡Me marcó mamá! —estalló Kagome a lágrima viva abrazándose a su madre— Me lo hizo toda la noche. Lo hizo las veces que quiso mamá.

—Ya mi amor tranquila —susurró Kikyo con tono maternal estrujándola contra sí lo más fuerte que podía para hacerle ver que la tenía—. ¿Te lastimó? ¿Te hizo daño? —preguntó asustada de que Sesshomaru resultara demasiado brusco y que durante el ritual la había lastimado al morderla o tal vez al rasgarle las caderas.

—Me dolió cuando me hizo las marcas y también me dolió cuando me hizo suya la primera vez, pero luego ya no —murmuró Kagome sintiéndose aún peor entre reprimiendo las lágrimas.

—Mi propio tío me hizo el amor —hipó soltando nueva ola de lágrimas—. ¡He sido íntima con mi propio tío, mamá! El hermano de mi papá.

Sollozó con fuerza cerrando fuertemente los ojos desgarrándole el corazón a su madre.

—Kagome, tranquila —trató de consolarla pero cómo hacerlo si ella también tenía ganas de llorar, pero de rabia, pura rabia—. No pienses eso porque solamente te hará más daño Kagome. Tal vez con el paso del tiempo empiezas a ver a Sesshomaru como hombre y no como un familiar.

—¡Pero lo es! ¡Lo es! —gritó Kagome frustrada entre nuevas oleadas de lágrimas que mojaban sus mejillas— No sé si voy a poder verlo como hombre, mamá. Simplemente no voy a poder —hipó con sonora.

—Kagome, escúchame —dijo Kikyo lo más serena posible acunando el rostro de su hija entre las suyas—. Sesshomaru antes de ser tu tío es hombre y tú antes de ser su sobrina eres una mujer que despierta en él deseos carnales. Es duro, lo sé mi niña, pero después te acostumbrarás a él, a sus besos, a sus caricias. Vas a empezar a desear estar con él, te vas a empezar a sentir a gusto haciendo el amor con él. Claro que eso no va a pasar de la noche a la mañana sino que es un proceso largo pero para que funcione tú tienes que poner de tu parte. No te cierres, deja que él te conquiste pero lo que tienes que hacer primero es olvidar que él es el hermano de tu padre, que es tu tío. La próxima vez que vas a ser íntima con Sesshomaru, trata de olvidar que es tu tío, ¿está bien?

La miró con un tono algo más alegre, mientras Kagome trató de controlar sus sollozos pero sobre todo sus lágrimas.

—Sí. Voy a intentarlo —aceptó limpiándose las lágrimas—, pero tengo tanto miedo cada vez que me… cuando me toca y besa y luego cuando me penetra.

Estaba por volver a romper en llanto pero Kikyo se lo impidió.

—Trata de confiar en él. Déjate hacer, colabora al devolverle los besos, alguna caricia. Hazle saber que estás tratando de responderle. Si te enamoras de él va a ser mucho más fácil convivir, más cuando tendrán hijos. Kagome —la llamó con seriedad—, los hijos no deben sufrir las consecuencias. Ellos no deben sufrir en una familia que los había creado sólo por el asunto de linaje. Los niños que nacen necesitan cariño y calor de un hogar, una familia. Necesitan de ambos, de madre y padre y si ellos no están unidos los niños pueden sufrir… y mucho.

Esas palabras afectaron mucho a Kagome porque causaron en ella angustia, preocupación, miedo. Se tocó el bajo vientre. Si de anoche nacerá un pequeño no quería recibirlo resentida, rechazando a Sesshomaru sentimentalmente porque estaba segura que físicamente él obtendría de ella lo que quisiera aunque fuera a la fuerza.

…

—¿La hiciste tuya? —preguntó cautelosamente Inuyasha, sintiendo su propia voz crispar bajo esa pregunta.

—Claro que la hice mía —aseguró fríamente Sesshomaru—. ¿Acaso lo dudabas? —preguntó alzando la ceja. Inuyasha calló, ya sentía las suficientes nauseas como para responder.

—No te preocupes, he sido lo más delicado posible —habló sonriendo maliciosamente—. Siendo una virgen a la que he tenido que desflorar para que pudiera florecer a su máximo esplendor creo que he sido delicado —comentó sonriendo siniestramente, con aquel brillo pervertido y arrogante en su rostro.

—Cuídala mucho Sesshomaru —murmuró Inuyasha resignado, aceptando las cosas como lo eran sin oponerse—. Que no sufra.

Al escucharlo decir aquello Sesshomaru serio su semblante en cuestión de instantes. Le molestaban, por alguna razón, aquellas palabras de su hermano.

…

Se encontraban cenando juntos en el comedor, toda la cena había transcurrido en silencio con fugaces y furtivas miradas de ambos. Kagome terminó primero, se puso de pie lista para irse al cuarto excusándose con Sesshomaru.

—Me retiro al cuarto, a descansar. Buenas noches —deseó con una leve inclinación, tratando de ser lo más educada posible. La vio girar dispuesta a irse pero cuando estaba por marcharse la detuvo interponiéndose con su cuerpo completo.

—No te he dado el permiso de retirarte —gruñó aprisionándola contra la pared con su cuerpo.

Ella se asustó por el comportamiento frío y poco delicado de Sesshomaru. Él acercó sus labios a los de ella. Le sujetó el mentón para tener su rostro quieto. Ella cerró los ojos asustada, tratando de convencerse de que sólo era un hombre.

Sintió sus labios sobre los suyos. Era un contacto suave y delicado. Él se encontraba rozando sus labios juguetonamente con los suyos, provocándola hasta que sintió como ella había enredado sus dedos dentro de su melena.

La siguió besando hasta que terminó por alzarla y cargarla hacia la habitación. Durante todo el trayecto Kagome trató de convencerse que era tan sólo un hombre que oía a nombre de Sesshomaru.

Atravesaron la puerta, acortó la distancia hacia el futón, la acostó al futón detallándola. Le rasgó el kimono en pedazos, dejándola desnuda ante sí. Terminó por desgarrarse su propia ropa también para quedar desnudo también. La besó con fervor y ella lo aceptó. Lo sintió bajar besando sus senos, lamiéndolos, besándolos, succionar los pezones erectos. Después, bajó para besar su vientre, su ombligo donde tenía la marca de nacimiento.

Se erizó, él siguió bajando aún sin recibir una negativa por parte de Kagome hasta llegar a su intimidad, la miró. Tenía ese sonrojo seductor en sus mejillas. Decidió hacer varios lengüetazos con el propósito de humedecerla, excitarla lo suficiente para que se dejara amar por él.

Subió con el cuerpo completo y, mirándola a los ojos, se deslizó dentro de ella. Kagome ahogó un gemido abrazándose a él, dejándole hacerla suya.

Comenzó a sentirse rara, pero lejos de sentirse cómoda se sintió incómoda, asustada. Trató de convencerse nuevamente de que él era tan sólo un hombre y nada más, pero se quebró e irrumpió en llanto. Primero silencioso y después cada vez más audible.

—No puedo —susurró hipando.

—Kagome —la llamó Sesshomaru deteniéndose en seco, dándose cuenta que estaba llorando.

—No puedo. No puedo verte como hombre simplemente no puedo —hipaba Kagome con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza ladeada.

—Kagome, mírame —le dijo sereno Sesshomaru, tomándola del mentón—. Kagome mírame —ella lo miró—. Dame tu mano —ella le dio su mano—. Dime quién soy.

—Eres mi tío. El hermano de mi padre —respondió inmediatamente Kagome aún con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Error. Kagome te pregunto nuevamente… ¿Quién soy?

Esta vez se serenó lo suficiente y lo pensó mejor.

—Un hombre.

Se movió suavemente dentro de ella.

—¿Cómo me llamo?

—Sesshomaru.

Enlazó los dedos y siguió embistiéndola con delicadeza, sin romper el contacto visual con ella. Pronto Kagome dejó de sentir miedo e inseguridad y fue ella la que buscó el próximo beso por parte de Sesshomaru.

Él enterró sus garras dentro de la cabellera de Kagome a la vez que empezó a moverse con cada vez más fervor hasta que llegaron a un orgasmo simultáneo, derramándose dentro de ella.

…

Se encontraba apretando la sabana, viendo a Sesshomaru. Era la segunda noche que eran íntimos y esta vez se sentía mejor que la noche anterior. Se sonrojó y sus orejas se habían puesto alertas cuando recordó como hace unas horas había hecho el amor con Sesshomaru. Las palabras de su madre se habían repetido nuevamente en su cabeza, detalló el rostro de Sesshomaru, la frente, la nariz, los labios, hasta el cuello era perfecto. Su mirada se quedó viendo sus marcas que emanaban de su mejilla, observó sus párpados cerrados.

Relajó su cabeza y su mirada cayó sobre los pectorales de Sesshomaru. Sintió sus mejillas arder.

—¿No piensas dormir? —rezongó Sesshomaru con los ojos cerrados y voz grave, sobresaltando a Kagome de miedo haciéndola cerrar fuertemente los ojos aparentando que todo ese tiempo estaba dormida. Sesshomaru la miró por el rabillo del ojo y sonrió divertido. Se quedó observando el rostro de Kagome quedándose inconscientemente observando los dulces labios de ella.

Kagome abrió un ojo solo para ver si él seguía con ojos cerrados pero al verlo viéndola fijamente la hizo cerrar los ojos nuevamente.

Sesshomaru sonrió satisfecho y divertido.

—¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta que me estabas viendo? —dijo con voz fría y monótona. Kagome abrió los ojos y lo miró, bajando apenada la vista nuevamente, arrugando ferozmente la sábana que la cubría.

—Yo sólo… ehm… estaba… viendo —balbuceaba Kagome nerviosa— no volverá a pasar —le dio la espalda a Sesshomaru, sintiéndose una estúpida.

—No te he reclamado nada —habló Sesshomaru sin emoción alguna con los ojos clavados en la nuca de Kagome. Ella giró el torso para mirarlo interrogante.

—¿Entonces?

—Tampoco he dicho que me desagrada.

Kagome se lo quedó viendo incrédula para luego volver a voltear en el futón. Se quedaron viéndose hasta que Kagome cerró los ojos como si tratara de conciliar el sueño, mientras Sesshomaru apenas y había parpadeado.

Kagome empezó a sentirse incómoda, ahora era ella la que aún con los ojos cerrados sentía perfectamente la mirada de Sesshomaru sobre ella. Abrió los ojos para cerciorarse y se encontró con Sesshomaru atándose la hakama. Algo en su interior se sobresaltó, una angustia la invadió y, siendo su lengua más rápida que su mente, dejó salir la pregunta, asustada y preocupada.

—¿A dónde vas? —Sesshomaru la miró fríamente, ella se reprimió a sí misma por ser una tonta y trató de formar su pregunta de otra manera— Digo, ¿por qué te levantas?... Yo

Sesshomaru volvió a su oficio de vestirse, sonriendo con arrogancia para sí mismo. Le divertía ver como Kagome se preocupaba por él.

—Voy a salir —contestó corto.

—¿A dónde? —otra vez se le salió la lengua. "En serio Kagome tu lengua es más rápida que tu mente."

—Fuera de los límites del castillo.

—¿Y cuándo vas a regresar?

—No sabía que tenías tanto interés en mi, Kagome —habló con voz ronca y con gravedad, dedicándole una mirada sensual a Kagome, lo que la hizo sonrojarse—. Me harás pensar que empiezo a gustarte como hombre.

Kagome pensó cocinarse en la cara, produjo nerviosismo, sus pelitos se habían puesto de punta y sus orejas se habían tensado.

—Por supuesto que no —balbuceó con un puchero enojado—. Yo solo… quería… saber.

Sesshomaru volvió a esbozar una media sonrisa divertida, su hembra era tan adorable. Le encantaba verla sonrojarse.

Terminó de ajustarse la cintura con espadas y la armadura junto con la estola.

—Mejor duérmete —hizo un paso hacia la puerta—. Si te tranquiliza saber, regresaré al anochecer —dijo antes de atravesar la puerta del cuarto e irse.

…

Sesshomaru sabía perfectamente que Kagome aún no lo veía como hombre, que aún le daba horror pensar estar con… Su tío, pero también sabía por qué ella actuaba así. Por eso había decidido explicárselo… Pero a su manera. Pero para que las cosas funcionaran tenía que ganarse la confianza de Kagome.

Se encontraban en el comedor a punto de recibir comida y mientras esperaban Sesshomaru sacó un pañuelo de sus ropas y se lo extendió a Kagome.

—Tápate los ojos con esto —le ordenó fríamente y con su expresión serena. Kagome titubeó un instante pero cuando Sesshomaru volvió a repetir la orden esta vez gruñendo tomó el pañuelo y se vendió los ojos.

—Necesito que confías en mi Kagome, solo así las cosas van a funcionar. ¿Entendiste?

Kagome asintió, las mucamas habían traído las bandejas con la comida. Kagome aunque no haya podido ver las delicias en la mesa las podía olfatear. Olfateaba secretamente el aire acaparando los vapores aromáticos que desprendían los platos. Olió pollo asado, arroz cocido, pescado, vegetales y una salsa, probablemente de soya.

—Abre la boca —le dijo Sesshomaru tajante.

—¿Para qué?

—Te he dicho que abres la boca —gruñó Sesshomaru por lo bajo y Kagome había abierto la boca.

Le había llevado un poco de arroz a la boca, ella lo atrapó en su boca y lo masticó con lentitud, saboreando el arroz cocido prácticamente sin sabor, un tanto pegajoso, suave y fácil de masticar pero le faltaba un contraste, un complemento, para darle una chispa a ese bocado. Abrió nuevamente la boca, esta vez había recibido un poco de pollo y luego un bocado de vegetales. Pescado fue combinado con la salsa y luego un bocado de arroz también sumergido en salsa de soya. Llevaba a medio camino a estar llena cuando de repente sintió algo tibio y húmedo recorrer su cuello con lentitud.

—Sesshomaru qué… ¿qué haces? —preguntó completamente erizada, sus sentidos eran mucho más sensible con los ojos cerrados, el tacto le provocaba cosquillas y un escalofrío que terminaba en una ola de calor y placer que un rebelde gemido se escapó de sus labios.

—Confía en mi Kagome —gruñó Sesshomaru con gravedad—. ¿Confías?

Kagome asintió, alerta en cómo Sesshomaru seguía besando y lamiendo su cuello.

—¿Sabes lo que te estoy haciendo?

—Sí —jadeó extasiada—, me estas besando.

—¿Dónde? —preguntó insistente viéndola penetrante.

—En el cuello.

En eso Sesshomaru dejó el cuello para atrapar sus labios. Kagome se asustó un poco pero le era divino ser besada por él. Su mente se nubló, lo tenía completamente en blanco, en un transe completo. Lo sintió inmiscuirse con la lengua y ella le dejó hacerlo. Le había dejado explorar su boca. Lo había hecho de una manera sensual y lenta, con aquel beso él la había dejado muda y aún no terminaba.

Volvió a besar solo sus labios, lamerlos y besarlos hasta el cansancio, ella había terminado por extender sus manos para tocarlo. Sus manos encontraron su nuca y, enredando sus garras dentro de la cabellera, lo mantenía cerca de ella.

Lo sintió abandonar sus labios sólo para sentir cómo había atacado su punto sensible. Gimió sonrojada, cada vez más excitada, produjo excitación inconscientemente. Sesshomaru sonrió con perversidad y arrogancia, se acercó nuevamente a sus labios pero no los besó. Solo se limitó a preguntar.

—¿Y ahora?

Kagome no contestó, se encontraba incapacitada hacerlo ya que jadeaba cada vez con más frecuencia.

—¿Que te hago ahora? —preguntó Sesshomaru con impaciencia sonando duro y amenazante.

—Me… estás frotando las orejas —jadeó Kagome sonrojada, aferrándose a las ropas de Sesshomaru.

—Muy bien —sonrió satisfecho y sin previo aviso la cargó en sus brazos caminando hacia la habitación en la primera planta.

Una vez en la habitación caminó hacia el futón pero no la acostó sino que la puso de pie, dándole la espalda al futón.

—¿Hueles algo? —preguntó susurrándole cerca del oído mientras le destrozaba el obi y Kagome en ese mismo instante sintió su kimono más flojo y también había escuchado la tela rasgarse.

Olfateó el aire y un olor dulce y bastante fuerte llegó a su nariz.

—Miel —contestó aún concentrada en olfatear el aire.

—Así es —contestó Sesshomaru mientras le abría el kimono y la desnudaba. Kagome sintió su piel erizarse ante el aire fresco de la habitación. Supo que se encontraba ya desnuda, tenía miedo, pánico. Estaba pendiente de tantas cosas a su alrededor que tener los ojos tapados le daba miedo.

—¿Tienes miedo? —le preguntó al olfatear eso en ella. Kagome tembló abruptamente, inconsciente, una reacción espontánea de su cuerpo, sintió a Sesshomaru acariciarla, besarla, susurrarle que no tuviera miedo.

Respiró temblorosa, Sesshomaru la había acostado en el futón. Se apartó un poco para verla completa. Era tan hermosa y perfecta. Se quitó el haori y se acostó encima de ella, cuidando no aplastarla con su peso, apoyándose sobre sus antebrazos que se encontraban a cada lado de la cabeza de Kagome.

—Kagome —la llamó en un jadeo cerca de sus labios frotando su nariz contra la nariz de ella—, entiende que esto es algo completamente normal. Que ahora el parentesco sanguíneo no significa nada. ¡Tú ya no eres mi sobrina! Grábate eso en la cabeza. Eres mi mujer, mi hembra, vas a parir mis hijos. Ahora sólo existe el hecho de que tú eres mi hembra y yo tu macho.

Le besó los labios, de manera sensual, buscando que ella le respondiera y lo logró porque Kagome no oponía resistencia y le regresaba los besos por su propia cuenta. Descendió besando su cuello con besos fogosos y hambrientos, antes de llegar a sus senos se apartó para coger un pincel limpio para escribir que había preparado con anterioridad y lo hundió en la vasija, también preparada con anterioridad, con miel y empezar a dibujar su nombre en kanji sobre los senos de Kagome.

Kagome se erizó cuando sintió algo frío y pegajoso sobre su piel, por el olor de antes supo que se trataba de miel, Sesshomaru había dibujado su nombre, lo había sentido. Al tenerlo terminado dejó al pincel dentro de la vasija para apoyarse en ambas manos e inclinarse a lamer la sustancia.

Al haber terminado de limpiarla, y de paso haber devorado los senos por completo, cogió el pincel nuevamente y dibujó su nombre sobre el vientre de Kagome. Eso lo había repetido luego en las partes internas de ambos muslos, se había tomado el tiempo de besar y lamer la miel de la piel.

Sólo para experimentar, le había impregnado los pliegues de la feminidad con miel para luego lamerlos a lengüetazos salivosos, humedeciéndola. Kagome se encontraba desde hace un rato agarrando las sábanas con fervor, jadeando su nombre como ida, gimiendo cada vez que posaba su lengua sobre su piel.

Después, cuando el resto del cuerpo había sido firmado con su nombre y marcado con su saliva y lengua, cogió el pincel nuevamente y le cubrió los labios para luego besarlos hasta el cansancio. Se liberó de la hakama, acercó su erecto y dotado miembro a la entrada de Kagome pero en vez de adentrarse frotó su pene contra los pliegues húmedos y aún dulces a causa de la miel.

Kagome se tensó cuando sintió las partes íntimas rozarse, tenía miedo a pesar de intentar no sentirlo, no le desagradaba en lo absoluto estar con él. Entonces, ¿por qué se tensaba cuando Sesshomaru estaba por adentrarse?

Sesshomaru la sintió tensarse, le gruñó con gravedad pero sonando lo más tierno posible.

—Relájate, Kagome.

Kagome cerró con fuerza los ojos, aún tenía el pañuelo tapando sus ojos. Ladeó la cabeza, hizo todo lo posible por relajarse pero algo diferente, que acaba de descubrir, no dejaba de tensarle los músculos. Era el placer que la tenía temblando, erizada y tensa. Su interior se estaba tensando, haciéndose cada vez más caluroso y húmedo.

Sesshomaru le quitó la venda y le ordenó mirarlo. Quería que viera al único macho en su vida y la penetró con fuerza, arrancándole un gemido a Kagome. Ella pensó desvanecer, se abrazó a él, su interior estaba tensado como un arco, irritado por esos constantes frotes de aquel carnoso pene contra las paredes vaginales de Kagome.

Explotó, Sesshomaru le siguió pero lejos de detenerse siguió embistiendo esta vez estimulando el clítoris de su hembra, volviendo a tensarla como si fuera un arco, haciéndola explotar en otro placer que la hizo temblar abruptamente.

…

Aunque los últimos días la había sentido algo diferente a como era al principio, sabía que Kagome aún no lo amaba plenamente y que a momentos seguía viéndolo como su pariente por eso había decidido darle un último pujido para que ella dejara el miedo y la inseguridad atrás.

Se encontraba dormitando, sentado en el pasto, recargando su espalda contra un robusto tronco de un roble. En su mente se había desarrollado la escena con Kagome unas mañanas atrás. Sonrió divertido al recordar el sonrojo que irrumpió en las mejillas de Kagome cuando insinuó que con tantas preocupaciones lo haría pensar que le interesa como hombre.

La sonrisa divertida se había convertido en una sonrisa pervertida y arrogante. Una idea para provocar a Kagome se encontraba divagando en su mente, una posibilidad que no pensaba dejar escapar. Abrió los ojos con parsimonia, buscó con los ojos lo que le sería útil en su plan para poner celosa a su hembra y después de un rato sus ojos se quedaron posados sobre algo lo que sería su arma para provocar los celos de Kagome.

El sol había caído y las estrellas habían cubierto junto con la luna el cielo nocturno. Kagome se encontraba cerca de las cocinas del palacio, esperando ansiosa. Aunque no quería reconocerse a sí misma, la realidad era que sentía preocupación por la salida de Sesshomaru, pero no precisamente que a él le haya llegado a pasar algo sino que… temía que tal vez… él la…

Se reprimió por pensar esas estupideces, él no sería capaz. Además no se permiten infidelidades dentro del clan, tanto sí había aprendido durante los años de su vida. Tampoco era aceptable para ella agobiarse pensando en dónde y con quien pasaba Sesshomaru sus salidas, a ella eso no le importaba, no era de su incumbencia en lo absoluto. Pudiera tener centenas de amantes si quería ¡a ella eso no le va a afectar nunca! ¡Jamás! ¿Por qué? Porque ella no lo amaba. Aquella debilidad carnal que sentía cuando estaba con él era sólo en ese momento pero cuando volvía a si no lo amaba, ni tampoco lo veía como hombre.

Se sentó en el comedor, lo esperaría ahí, además ella de tanto preocuparse ya tenía mucha hambre. Esperó poco, el aroma de Sesshomaru se había acercado a las puertas del comedor. La puerta se abrió y la imponente figura del mononoke había atravesado el umbral de la puerta corrediza. Saludó tajante y frío, su rostro no mostraba emoción alguna pero su aroma sí le indicaba algo a Kagome.

Ella se quedó como estática percibiendo el aire. Lo observó caminar hasta sentarse y aún así no le quitaba la extraña mirada de encima. Sintiendo que era observado la miró con frialdad esperando saber por qué lo miraba de esa forma.

Kagome prefirió guardar silencio y concentrarse en el plato delante suyo pero la comida no pasaba bien por su garganta, no cuando Sesshomaru estaba ahí, sentado a su lado y desprendiendo ese olor a… Mujer.

Sacudió levemente la cabeza, llegó a pensar que estaba equivocada, tenía que estarlo ¡Definitivamente eso no era! Pero la duda quedaba. Durante la cena su olfato seguía percibiendo, oliendo la fragancia femenina (que no era la suya) en Sesshomaru. Cada vez que lo pensaba con otra mujer haciendo… aquello, le daba pánico, miedo y angustia. Rabia, molestia. Algo oprimía su pecho ante esa idea, ¡Por qué demonios sentía eso!

Terminó lo más pronto posible, dejando la mitad de sus alimentos en el plato. No podía seguir soportando aquel olor, simplemente no podía. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo escalera arriba, encerrándose en la habitación.

Sesshomaru se quedó sonriendo maliciosamente en el comedor, al parecer la primera fase de su plan había comenzado a funcionar. Porque había producido la reacción la que quería en Kagome. Seguramente ella pensaba que había estado con otra mujer pero ni se imaginaba en lo más mínimo que antes de regresar se había restregado completo con flores silvestres con el claro propósito de oler a mujer.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó, tanto que le provocaba reír pero sólo dejó escapar un bufido divertido… Definitivamente era mejor dejarla pensar que busca a otras para satisfacerse.

…

Esa noche se había quedado ahí. Siguió usando métodos parecidos a ese los siguientes días y dentro de unas semanas Kagome se había exasperado tanto que, aunque sólo tenía como sospecha el aroma femenino y las salidas sospechosas y misteriosas de su marido, podía jurar que Sesshomaru le estaba siendo infiel y tenía que ser con muchas mujeres porque cada día después de salir llegaba oliendo a un perfume diferente y ninguno era parecido al de ella.

Llegó a llorar angustiada por la duda. ¿Y si ella no era capaz de satisfacerlo sexualmente? ¿Y si ella aún era demasiado… niña para atenderlo como hombre? Al fin y al cabo él quiso casarse con ella y no viceversa. Fue él que estaba como enloquecido cada vez que estaban juntos pero ¿por qué aún así siempre terminaba saliendo después de hacer el amor con ella?

Lloró con más fuerza, ya había logrado empapar la almohada completa del líquido salado y si fuera poco últimos días se había sentido tan mal que llegaba a marearse. La comida le daba asco, después de comer la mayoría de veces terminaba vomitando todo afuera y ahora tenía un aumento de temperatura corporal.

Al sentir a Sesshomaru cerca, se apresuró en limpiarse las lágrimas y serenarse. Se encontraba acostada de lado echa un pequeño ovillo. Escuchó la puerta corrediza abrirse y verlo entrar, otra vez oliendo a mujer. Escondió su cara, las lágrimas querían salir de sus párpados pero ella no se les permitía. Sesshomaru no dijo nada, pero de antemano había olido sal y eso no le gustaba para nada.

—¿De dónde vienes? —le preguntó Kagome con voz suave pero apagada.

—De afuera —contestó Sesshomaru poniéndose cómodo, quitándose las espadas y armadura.

—No me refería a eso —dijo Kagome triste y casi inaudible, acurrucándose en sí misma, pero Sesshomaru la oyó. Se la quedó viendo de reojo, con frialdad y dureza. La tomó desprevenida y se acostó a su lado apoyado sobre el codo levantándole la barbilla, haciéndola mirarlo.

—¿Y a qué te refieres? —le preguntó susurrando gravemente, traspasándola con la mirada fija y dura, cerca de su rostro. A esa distancia acaba de comprobar lo que sospechaba y suponía desde que olió la sal. Ella había estado llorando. Y no era hace mucho sino recientemente, aún era fresco aquel olor.

Kagome sintió sus ojos picarle de nuevo y desvió la mirada. Logró bajar y esconder levemente su cara y confesar murmurando bajamente.

—A que sales muy a menudo… y nunca me dices a donde. Regresas en la noche todo… —se quedó callada. Un nudo gigante se había formado en su garganta, le entraron ganas de llorar. Sesshomaru se quedó esperando a que continuara pero otra vez le tomó el mentón y la hizo mirarlo nuevamente.

—¿Qué? —le preguntó fríamente, sin haber cambiado la mirada o la expresión fría y cruel. Pero Kagome simplemente no podía producir sonido, mucho menos palabra.

—Nada —terminó cerrando los ojos con fuerza, escondiendo su cara, arrepintiéndose de haber dicho algo sobre ello, pero Sesshomaru no pensaba dejar que ella terminara evadiendo una conversación que ella misma empezó y entabló.

—Kagome —la llamó con voz grave y amenazante, advirtiéndole.

—Dime la verdad. ¿Tú me eres infiel con otras mujeres? —preguntó con voz hecha un hilo, sintiendo como automáticamente quería llorar al sólo formar la pregunta y temer recibir una respuesta como…

Sesshomaru se la quedó viendo como examinándola, serio y sereno, ni siquiera había parpadeado, al final terminó por alejarse de ella, levantándose del futón y, dándole la espalda, le preguntó… curioso por saber cuál sería su reacción si le decía…

—¿Y si así fuera qué?

Kagome se mordió los labios, hipó silenciosamente mientras las gruesas lágrimas se habían escurrido por entre los párpados. Sesshomaru se alarmó en cuanto recibió la indicación de que el plan había dado resultados no deseados. Quería provocarla pero no hasta el punto de hacerla llorar. Se maldijo internamente por ser un animal e imbécil. Kagome trató de contenerse pero no le resultó.

La miró por el rabillo del ojo, acostada de lado, echa un puñito chiquito, hundiendo su rostro en la almohada llorando, temblando a causa del llanto. Se sentó nuevamente en el futón esta vez le sujetó el mentón con delicadeza y, mirándola con una expresión algo más suave, la presionó contra su pecho, estrechándola con sus brazos, fundiéndola en un abrazo, pero eso hizo que Kagome hipara con más fuerza.

Sesshomaru cerró los ojos frustrado no sabía qué decir para consolarla.

—No llores —fue lo primero y único que se le ocurrió decir y con voz monótona, manteniéndola firme en aquel abrazo—. No salgo con otras mujeres —le explicó sereno y con serenidad.

—No te creo —hipó Kagome medio ahogada en su pecho.

Respiró con tranquilidad y sin dejar de abrazarla se acostó con ella encima de él, acariciando su cabello tan suave y perfecto. Olió discretamente el aroma de su cabello, no era nada mejor que aquella mezcla de olores que desprendía Kagome.

—Yo no miento Kagome —dijo con seriedad y firmeza—. Si yo digo que no hay otras es porque no las hay.

—Entonces ¿por qué hueles tanto a mujer si no es por eso? —le preguntó sollozando levantando la mirada— Acaso eres… —empezó dudosa, pensando en una posibilidad que tampoco la tenía tranquila, sino peor— de aquellos que les gustan… y que tienen… eso y sólo te casaste conmigo para tener herederos y tú mientras tanto sigues con… tu… —le daba horror siquiera decirlo.

Sesshomaru en varias ocasiones mientras Kagome hablaba se la quedó viendo raro y con una ceja alzada… acaso Kagome insinuaba que él… que él fuera… él, Sesshomaru…

Terminó devolviendo la cabeza de Kagome a su sitio anterior, en su pecho. Cerró los ojos con molestia mientras le volvía a repetir que él no estaba con nadie.

—No importa solo entiende que no te estoy engañando.

Se quedaron un tiempo abrazados. Ella encima de él, descansando, sintiendo su cabeza flotar. Se sentía bien estando así, cerca de él, poder disfrutar de su compañía. Se sonrojó reprendiéndose a sí misma por pensar aquella estupidez de que él podía ser… Y aunque no se lograba explicar el origen de aquellas fragancias florales en Sesshomaru le creía cuando le decía que no le había sido infiel. Se sintió tranquila y feliz. Una traviesa sonrisa se había asomado por sus labios, definitivamente sentía cosas muy fuertes por Sesshomaru, demasiadas y fuertes que ni ella misma sabía con que magnitud.

Tenía tantas ganas de hacer algo. Algo que muchas veces antes no se atrevía… pedirle a Sesshomaru hacerla suya, seducirlo ella, buscarlo, siendo ella quien tomaba iniciativa y no sólo él. Se levantó un poco para mirarlo. Él que mientras tanto tenía los ojos cerrados, los abrió de repente cuando la sintió moverse. Le dedicó una mirada algo somnolienta e inexpresiva, pero una que Kagome había aprendido a leer muy bien.

Sin todavía atreverse a expresarlo con palabras lo hizo con los hechos. Se acercó a su rostro con las mejillas ardiendo en calor, Sesshomaru no dejó de mirarla, ni siquiera quería parpadear. Observó como poco a poco ella se había inclinado para besarlo.

Sintió un beso cálido y algo húmedo en su mejilla, cerró los ojos y dejó que Kagome continuara lo que empezaba hacer. Kagome se acercó un poco más a sus labios masculinos y besó el lugar muy cerca de la comisura. Otra vez un beso cálido, tierno y algo húmedo. Kagome se acercó aún más, besando la comisura de manera sensual, estaba que temblaba de nervios pero hasta ese momento Sesshomaru no la había rechazado como tampoco le había devuelto alguna caricia o algún beso.

Al llegar a los labios, los besó de manera suave y tímida y fue entonces donde sintió la respuesta masculina cuando él empezó a mover sus labios y encajarlos con los de ella. Siguieron besándose, él poco a poco rodeó la cintura de Kagome quien todavía se encontraba sobre Sesshomaru. Seguía besándolo con timidez pero poco a poco ella profundizó el beso al buscar la entrada a la boca masculina, esperando aceptación por parte de Sesshomaru. Él no tardó en abrirle el paso, dejándole explorar de manera torpe e inocente. Aquel gesto lo tenía encendido, tanto que empezó a hacer mayor presión sobre la yukata.

Se separaron, ella apenas y lograba enfocar su mirada, se sentía mareada por la magnitud y la influencia que tenía aquel beso en ella. Sesshomaru otra vez no dijo nada, sólo se dedicó a mirarla con aquella mirada lujuriosa y enigmática.

Se levantó del futón, caminó unos pasos alejándose con sensualidad. Quería seducirlo usando sus encantos femeninos. Quería desnudarse ante él, quería que la contemplara desde el futón.

Él la observó fijamente hasta que abrió sus ojos un poco más al ver cómo se deshacía lentamente de la yukata.

Observó deslizar la yukata al suelo, dejándola al descubierto ante él. La recorrió lentamente, grabándose cada parte, cada centímetro de aquel joven cuerpo que poseía Kagome. Luego la observó acercarse en un caminar todavía más sensual, volver al futón y de ahí acercarse a él en sus cuatro, como una gatita. Estaba a medio camino de su rostro cuando le dijo.

—Cuando salías y regresabas oliendo a mujer me ponía celosa —confesó por lo bajo, sonrojada— porque pensaba que… no soy capaz de satisfacerte sexualmente y que mi miedo y timidez te alejaban por eso quiero que… me hagas el amor.

Se encontraba a unos milímetros del rostro de Sesshomaru, completamente encima de él. Sesshomaru le miró a los ojos y podía jurar que iba a perder la cabeza aunque por ahora su exterior seguía mostrando estricta frialdad.

—Y quiero que me lo hagas toda la noche —dijo antes de volver a besarlo con ternura, pero era un beso corto y pequeño.

Sesshomaru la terminó colocando debajo de él en menos de un segundo, Kagome suspiró excitada, le era excitante tenerlo encima de ella completamente vestido pero sintiéndolo completamente duro por encima de la hakama. Se besaron de manera apasionada, esta vez fue él quien demandó el beso y ella le respondió gustosa.

Rápidamente habían profundizado el beso y lo hacían cada vez más precipitadamente. Kagome terminó por quitarle el haori y luego la hakama, Sesshomaru dejó escapar varios gruñidos placenteros cuando fue Kagome la que lo dejó desnudo.

Al estar ambos desnudos se miraron, ella lo miró con amor y ternura, temblando levemente por la ansiedad y nervios. Un cosquilleo poderoso se apoderó de su estómago, su piel se erizó, le gustaba. Se perdió un momento mirando el pecho fornido de Sesshomaru, acariciando suavemente aquella área, erizando a Sesshomaru.

Él le besó los hombros, el cuello. Le acarició los brazos, los muslos. Se acercó pero aún no la penetró. Le gustaba aquel delicioso preámbulo lleno de ternura. Quería que su hembra se sintiera segura con él. Eso era lo que quería desde el pKagomecipio y parecía que terminó consiguiéndolo. Porque Kagome llegó a amarlo y mientras se encontraba embistiendola había sido cuidadoso porque todas aquellas aromas que llenaban el aire lo tenían en la leve sospecha de que probablemente Kagome se encontraba en cinta.

Sintió un poco de incomodidad cuando empezó a adentrarse pero demasiado pronto aquella penetración se había convertido en algo más placentero que había experimentado. Dejó escapar un jadeo sensual y ansioso. Se abrazó con más fuerza a él, buscando su calor, su cuerpo. Le encantaba poder rozar su piel contra la de él. Era estimulante de alguna forma.

En medio de las embestidas Kagome cambió la posición, siendo ella la que se encontraba arriba y Sesshomaru abajo. Quiso moverse por su propia cuenta. Empezó a bajar y subir con lentitud hasta llegar a un ritmo regular. Aunque se encontraba inclinada la mayor parte del tiempo también le había otorgado una estimulante vista a su macho al allanarse.

Sesshomaru terminó por sentarse y, con ella en su regazo, le devoró por completo los senos y el cuello, buscando los labios que a pesar de tantas semanas le parecía que seguían conteniendo la miel que había impregnado y lamido.

Volvió a acostarla, la embistió con más fuerza, ya se estaba acercando a su clímax. Ella gimió fuertemente su nombre varias veces seguidas, acariciándolo, pegándolo a ella hasta que explotó en el orgasmo que sólo había sido la cima de aquella maravillosa vez que habían hecho el amor.


End file.
